Un eterno amor congelado
by Lady Lacie Robin
Summary: "Tú me dijiste que me amarías hasta la eternidad, y la eternidad es...¡eterna!" Cuando Jack Frost volvió a ver ese par de ojos verdes luego de trescientos años, supo que tenía una segunda oportunidad de volver a amar. Lo único difícil aquí, es que este Hiccup no sabe quién es él.
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez, hace muchos, muchos años atrás, un chico llevó a su hermana menor a esquiar a un lago congelado.

Lo que se supone que debió haber sido diversión, se convirtió en una tragedia. Aquel chico de amable corazón y juguetona personalidad, cayó al lago congelado para salvar a su hermanita de aquel terrible destino

"¡JACK!"

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar.

El agua helada invadía sus pulmones y sentía millones de agujas clavadas por todo su cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacía para salir del agua. Quería desesperadamente salir de ahí. No para respirar, no para vivir. Quería asegurarse que su hermana estaba bien y entonces así podría morir en paz.

Era gracioso en realidad. Cualquiera que estuviera en su situación estaría preocupándose más por salvar su propia vida que pensar en la seguridad de alguien más. Pero él nunca fue como cualquier persona.

Comenzó a cansarse de seguir intentando y en su lugar sintió un gran sueño apoderarse de él. Estaba cerrando sus ojos color café para jamás volver a abrirlos de nuevo. Y aún así, su último pensamiento fue si su hermana estaba a salvo.

Y fue absorbido por una tremenda oscuridad.

Si esto hubiera sido un acontecimiento normal, aquí terminaría esta historia. Pero hubo un testigo fuera de lo común, quien vio la valentía y sinceridad con que este joven salvó a su hermana.

El Hombre de la Luna, tan sabio y bondadoso, sintió una emoción indescriptible que creyó jamás volver a sentir en su eterna vida. Este pobre chico tenía mucho que ofrecer y había sido una total desgracia lo que le sucedió.

Él podía ver que este joven era especial.

Y con una magia llena de pureza, le dio a este chico una segunda oportunidad. El cabello castaño del chico comenzó a tornarse blanco y algo en su interior estaba cambiando. Aquellos ojos que no debían volver a abrirse comenzaron a hacerlo.

Hacía frío, y él tenía miedo.

Lo primero que miró con sus ahora ojos azules fue la hermosa luna llena detrás del hielo. Era muy grande y muy brillante, que le daba la impresión de que ahuyentaba esa oscuridad que le estaba rodeando.

El chico no caía en cuenta que estaba flotando para salir de aquel lago congelado, la verdad, eso era irrelevante en ese momento.

Cuando salió del agua, dio un gran bocado de aire y muchas preguntas atravesaron su mente.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba en el fondo de un lago? ¿Cómo es que no sentía tanto frío con este clima que estaba haciendo?

Pero miró nuevamente la luna y todo ese miedo junto con sus preguntas se dispersaron. No entendía que estaba sucediendo pero a la vez lo estaba entendiendo. Con tan sólo ver la luna, una tranquilidad lo invadía y lo hacían sentir seguro.

Con tan sólo poner un dedo en el hielo, éste volvió a formarse perfectamente, como si nunca hubiera salido de él. Miró sus manos blancas con interés y la ropa que llevaba puesta. . Aún sin entender bien, caminó entre el hielo y encontró una especie de bastón. Y cuando lo tocó, el bastón de madera se llenó de escarcha.

Era asombroso, a decir verdad.

Comenzó a jugar con el hielo que podía producir. Creaba escarcha tan hermosa y perfecta que lo llenaba de orgullo. Y justo cuando creyó que nada podía ser más asombroso, algo todavía más asombroso sucedió. ¡Él podía volar!

Por un momento, todo lucía genial.

Pero al final, nada de eso importó.

Porque cuando descubrió que nadie podía oírlo, verlo ni tocarlo, una presión en su corazón lo lastimó mucho. No sabía el por qué le estaba sucediendo esto a él.

En ese momento, él sólo sabía una cosa con certeza.

Su nombre es Jack Frost.

Fue lo único que el Hombre de la Luna le dijo.

* * *

**Un eterno amor congelado**

**Capítulo uno**

**Y lo conocí**

* * *

Setenta y cinco años después de aquel día, el nombre de Jack Frost era conocido por todo el mundo. La leyenda dice que él era el hombre que traía el invierno y la escarcha a todas partes; cada nevada, cada glaciar, cada copo de nieve eran su creación.

A pesar de que todas las personas sabían sobre Jack Frost, nadie creía en él. Era otra simple historia que le cuentan a los niños para mantenerlos entretenidos. Así que esto traía la consecuencia de que nadie lo podía ver todavía.

Jack Frost ha viajado por todo el mundo con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que creyera en él, alguien que le diera una razón para esta vida inmortal. Porque hay que decir que en todos estos años, Jack no había cambiado ni un poco su apariencia.

Y en estos viajes que ha hecho por el mundo, ha descubierto cosas sobre él y lo que es.

Él es un espíritu. Y no era el único, pues había muchos espíritus al rededor de todo el mundo. Espíritus más poderosos que él y débiles también, había incluso espíritus buenos y espíritus malos. Cada uno se encargaba de una tarea diferente y específica, aunque para él, algunas de estas tareas no tenían mucho sentido que digamos.

Los espíritus tenían una sociedad -si así la quieren llamar- y debían de respetarla. También descubrió que existían unos Guardianes. ¿Guardianes de qué? Quién sabe. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con los niños, pero su misión no la tenía muy en claro y no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Él era alguien libre. Disfrutaba volar por todas partes, de hacer travesuras y divertirse en la nieve.

Y aunque disfrutaba de su libertad, siempre estaba solo. En las raras ocasiones que convivía con otros espíritus, siempre sentía un vacío en su corazón cuando ellos se escondían para que los humanos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia -sobre todo con los niños-. Él, en cambio, se quedaba quieto y algunas personas incluso lo atravesaban.

Era triste.

Y cuando esa sensación de tristeza lo invadía, volaba hacia su archipiélago favorito. Luk Tuk era como las personas lo llamaban. Ahí había una isla donde nevaba nueve meses al año y granizaba los otros tres. Aquí, Jack podía divertirse creando montones de nieve y congelando ríos y lagunas, pues las persona que vivían ahí eran rudas y no se quejaban del frío como el resto del mundo.

Por el momento él estaba en una cala, recostado sobre una roca cubierta de nieve al igual que el resto del lugar. Tenía su bastón a un lado de él y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Respiró con mucha tranquilidad. Ya había hecho nevar lo suficiente y por el momento se estaba tomando un merecido descanso.

Todo estaba transcurriendo aburridamente bien. Pero entonces oyó unos pasos acercarse a él.

Jack abrió su ojo derecho y observó a un joven llegar a la cala, de cabello castaño y un suéter color verde, con un chaleco de pelaje café y un pantalón y botas color café. El chico lucía delgado y delicado en cierto punto. Se sentó no muy lejos de él y sollozó levemente.

Aunque Jack quisiera consolarlo, el cual fue su primer pensamiento al oírlo sollozar, sabía que era algo inútil. El chico entonces elevó su mirada y lo observó, bueno, miró en la dirección en donde estaba. Jack no le dio importancia y volvió a cerrar su ojo.

No era como si el chico lo hubiera visto.

La paz estaba volviendo en él y pensó entonces que tal vez sería una buena idea en...

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo!?"

Jack abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró con una cara pecosa muy cerca de la suya, con los ojos verdes más hermosos que haya visto jamás. Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa y cuando levantó su cabeza, chocó su frente contra el rostro del joven. Ambos dieron una queja dolor.

"¡Ah! ¡Eso dolió!" exclamó Jack adolorido.

"¿No me digas?" dijo el otro chico mientras se examinaba la nariz "Dime por favor que no me está sangrando"

Jack apartó sus manos de su roja frente y luego negó con la cabeza. El castaño entonces suspiró aliviado.

Entonces Jack cayó en cuenta de algo.

"¿Me puedes ver?"

El chico lo miró confundido por unos momentos, pero entonces se quitó su chaleco de piel y se le extendió a Jack.

"Tómalo" le dijo mirándolo preocupado "Está helando aquí afuera. No entiendo cómo fue que se te ocurrió acostarte en la nieve"

Jack guardó silencio y se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Estaba hablando con alguien? ¿Acaso estaba conversando con un humano?

"¿Me puedes ver?" repitió.

El chico rodó sus ojos y puso el chaleco al rededor de Jack.

"Creo que la nieve ya te afectó"

Cuando el joven castaño iba a retirar sus manos, Jack tomó una. No conforme que este chico lo podía ver, también podía tocarlo. El contacto de la mano era cálido y nuevo para él.

"¡Estás helado!" exclamó algo asustado el chico

Jack comenzó a reírse.

Muy bien, esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo extraño.

El castaño retiró su mano de la del extraño y lo miró detenidamente. Al principio creyó que era un anciano, vamos, ese cabello blanco solo puede ser visto en una persona mayor. Pero ahora que lo miraba mejor, parecía ser solo tres años más grande que él. Su piel estaba muy pálida, podría decirse que casi de ese tono grisáceo que se adquiere luego de estar tanto tiempo en el frío.

"Creo conocer a todas las personas que viven en Berk, por lo que aseguro que no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?"

Jack detuvo su risa y le sonrió tan sinceramente, que le provocó un pequeño sonrojo al castaño. Retiró el chaleco que amablemente le había sobrepuesto y se lo devolvió.

"Soy Jack, Jack Frost"

"¿Jack Frost? ¿Cómo la leyenda?"

Sin pensarlo, Jack se elevó unos centímetros del luego y con su mano creó una bola de nieve. El chico castaño ahora abrió su boca con sorpresa y luego lo miró de la misma manera.

"No es cierto..."

Las probabilidades de que esto estuviera pasándole ahora eran muy improbables. ¿Tal vez la nieve lo estaba haciendo delirar ya? A lo mejor y no debió haber salido corriendo de su casa, pero no podía haber aguantado estar encerrado otro momento más ahí. Tan solo de recordar la discusión que tuvo con su padre, mordió su labio inferior y su mirada se tornó triste. Jack notó su cambio.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó una vez que dejó de volar

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III"

De no haberlo dicho con un tono tan triste, Jack se hubiera reído peor que hace un momento. ¿Quién nombraría a su hijo de esa forma?

"Es un gusto conocerte, Hiccup"

Jack le extendió su mano y Hiccup aceptó el saludo.

Este era solo el principio de esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos**

**Bolas de nieve**

* * *

Cuando Hiccup retiró su mano de la de Jack, estornudó. Terminó por ponerse bien su chaleco y luego aspiró profundamente.

"Lo siento" dijo Hiccup sonrojado por el frío.

Jack estaba que regocijaba por dentro. Al fin tenía una persona que creía en él, lo que entonces lo llevó a pensar que tal vez haya más personas en la villa que también crean en él.

Hiccup miraba con detenimiento el blanco rostro de Jack, que tenía una sonrisa llena de esperanza y parecía que no era suficiente para expresar toda la alegría que sentía. Luego, Hiccup se perdió en esos ojos azules helados. Eran preciosos.

"Entonces, Hiccup" habló Jack y Hiccup parpadeó varias veces. Esperaba y no hubiera incomodado al espíritu con su boba mirada, no quería imaginarse siquiera la cara que debió haber puesto "¿Por qué llorabas?"

Hiccup amplió sus ojos y desvió la mirada.

La pregunta sería mejor: ¿por qué no llorar? Ha soportado lo suficiente por mucho tiempo que le sorprendía que no estuviera llorando todavía, tal vez agotó todas sus lágrimas ya.

"Es... personal" respondió en voz baja mientras volvía a sonrojarse, pero ahora de la vergüenza.

Jack no lució satisfecho con esa respuesta.

"Vamos a la villa" le dijo de repente el espíritu.

Tomó a Hiccup de la mano y lo encaminó de regreso a Berk. Sin embargo, Hiccup soltó una risilla.

"Vamos por el camino equivocado"

Jack se detuvo y luego miró a Hiccup. Sonrió tontamente y se hizo a un lado para después hacer una reverencia, como si estuviera indicando que le mostrara el camino, cosa que sí estaba haciendo. Hiccup rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" le preguntó el castaño "Jack Frost ha sido un cuento que mi mamá me contaba de bebé y luces algo joven"

"Pues... desperté hace setenta y cinco años" dijo Jack con poca importancia.

Por su respuesta, Hiccup dio un paso en falso y terminó resbalándose en la nieve, cayendo de frente al suelo. Inmediatamente, Jack lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El cabello y hombros de Hiccup estaba cubierto de nieve.

"¡¿Setenta y cinco años?!" gritó Hiccup sorprendido "Pero, pero... Luces mayor que yo, si acaso como por tres años"

"Es... complicado" Jack se mordió la parte baja del labio "Digamos que no envejezco"

"Eso lo puedo ver"

Atravesaron el bosque en silencio después. Hiccup no sabía qué preguntarle ni Jack tampoco le decía nada.

Cuando llegaron a Berk, Hiccup se mostró nervioso. Ya se estaba imaginando las preguntas que le harían sobre el chico de cabello blanco. Tal vez y Mildew lo mande a quemar creyendo que es una maldición enviada por Loki o lo que sea que se le ocurra.

Pero para su sorpresa, nadie recayó su atención en ellos. Las personas pasaban ignorándolos, aunque Hiccup ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Siguieron caminando para ir a su casa y Jack estaba mirando todo el pueblo con curiosidad. Cuando lo miraba de reojo, podía notar que el chico quería preguntarle algo, pero por alguna razón permanecía en silencio.

"¡Eh, inútil!"

Hiccup se detuvo y se giró para ver a Snotlout con una sonrisa burlona y llena de superioridad.

"Nunca había visto a nadie correr tan rápido para no ser regañado" le dijo su primo con sarna "A puesto que Stoick está avergonzado de ti"

Hiccup no le respondió nada. La verdad, ni le hizo caso a lo que le decía, pues estaba más sorprendido que Snotlout no le hubiera dicho nada ya de Jack, quien estaba volando a un lado de él.

Desde el momento que pasó la primer persona, Jack supo que nadie más lo podía ver. Su felicidad de tal vez tener más creyentes se esfumó de inmediato. Decidió mejor quedarse cayado para que luego no creyeran a Hiccup como un demente por comenzar a hablar solo, aunque ese no sería el caso.

Así que cuando ese niño regordete comenzó a molestar a Hiccup, sintió un coraje interior. Puede que todavía no lo conocía bien, pero Hiccup luce como un buen chico. Entendió entonces, cuando el castaño bajó la mirada luego de otros insultos, que era molestado.

Jack voló hasta Snotlout y con su bastón tocó el suelo, congelándolo de inmediato. Entonces empujó al chico y éste se resbaló, yéndose de pompas al suelo. Todos los presentes se rieron de él, incluso Hiccup.

Snotlout se sonrojó de la vergüenza y se marchó. No sin antes claro, que Jack volviera a congelar el suelo y que él se volviera a caer, ganando más risas en el proceso.

"Que genial" oyó a Hiccup decir en voz alta.

Jack sonrió de manera triunfal.

Cuando tocó suelo, no se fijó que una persona iba pasando frente a él con una canasta llena de verduras. Hiccup se asustó cuando notó que estaba a punto de chocar con ese vikingo.

"¡Cuidado!"

Sin embargo, Jack fue atravesado. El vikingo en cuestión se volteó para ver a Hiccup y lo miró extrañado.

"Niño raro" fue lo que dijo y siguió con su camino.

Hiccup miró sorprendido a Jack y a la vez confundido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" volvió a decir en voz alta.

"Será mejor que no hables" le dijo Jack sonriéndole tristemente "Creerán que estás algo loco"

Hiccup notó que varias personas se le quedaron mirando y mejor siguió caminando hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, Jack dio una exclamación.

"Tu casa en genial"

Hiccup sonrió agradecido y fueron a su habitación. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, Jack en la orilla y Hiccup recargado en la pared, con sus rodillas arriba y sus manos sobre éstas.

"¿Cómo es que nadie te vio?" fue lo primero que Hiccup le preguntó.

Jack volvió a sonreír triste.

"Aprendí en estos años que si nadie cree en mí, nadie puede verme" respondió "Puede que todo el mundo conozca el nombre de Jack Frost, pero nadie realmente cree en mi"

Eso hizo sentir a Hiccup triste.

"Mi turno de preguntar algo" Jack miró detenidamente a Hiccup y él se sintió nervioso "¿Por qué tú si me puedes ver? Yo creí que tal vez alguien más en este villa lo haría, pero veo que no fue así"

Hiccup fue ahora el que sonrió con tristeza. Levantó su almohada y le extendió un libro a Jack, quien lo tomó.

"Te dije que mi mamá me leía el cuento de Jack Frost de bebé, ¿no?" Jack solamente asintió mientras miraba el libro "Bueno, eso lo sé por mi papá, quien también me lo leía cuando era un niño"

"¿Tu mamá ya no te lo leyó?" preguntó Jack inocentemente

"Mi madre está muerta. Fue comida por dragones"

La respuesta fue inesperada, así que cuando la oyó, el libro se resbaló de sus manos. Él ha oído sobre los dragones, por supuesto que sí. No ha tenido la fortuna de encontrarse con dichas criaturas, pero sabía que tenían mala relación con los humanos.

"Mi papá me decía que mamá amaba la historia de Jack Frost y también que era el único cuento que me podía dormir" sonrió apenado "La época donde mi papá me leía ese cuento fue una de las más felices de mi vida hasta ahora, y de algún modo, también siento que me vuelve cercano con mamá. Así que... digamos que me aferré a que Jack Frost es real"

Jack estaba conmovido. No estaba seguro si abrazarlo o decirle algo, no estaba acostumbrado a tener contacto con personas, así que sólo se limitó a sonreír.

De ahí en más, los dos comenzaron a platicar por un buen tiempo. Jack conoció la historia de Hiccup y de su delicada relación con su padre, además de que era considerado un vikingo inferior debido a su apariencia física y de que es más creativo y pensador. Hiccup supo que Jack no sabía nada más sobre él que su nombre y cosas que otros espíritus le han dicho, que no sabe su propósito ni tampoco por qué las personas no eran muy creyentes.

Algunos temas eran tristes, otros eran más divertidos.

Algo que los dos se callaron pero que ambos sentían, era que por fin tenían un amigo con quien platicar.

"¡Hiccup!"

El castaño dio un brinco gracioso y Jack se rió. Hiccup bajó de su cama, Jack siguiéndolo, y vio a su padre en la entrada de la puerta.

"Por Odín, está helado aquí adentro" exclamó Stoick el Vasto mientras se abrazaba "¿Dejaste la puerta abierta?"

"Uhh..." Hiccup miró discretamente a Jack y él mustió la palabra 'lo siento' sin voz "No"

Stoick suspiró cansado y avanzó en dirección a la chimenea, echando más leña al fuego. Hiccup bajó las escaleras y se puso frente a la puerta. Miraba a su padre nervioso.

"No tenías que reaccionar de esa manera esta mañana" comenzó a decir Stoick, dándole la espalda al chico

"No tenías tampoco que gritarme frente a todos por haber dejado que las ovejas se escaparan" dijo Hiccup con voz sarcástica.

"Error tuyo que tuve yo que encargarme" Stoick siguió sin mirarlo "A veces no entiendo porque no puedes ser cómo los demás"

Jack notó que Hiccup respiró profundamente y que sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse de coraje. Sus ojos estaban otra vez cristalinos por evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran. Jack apretó con fuerza el bastón.

El espíritu del invierno abrió la puerta con una fuerte ventisca. Hiccup le lanzaba miradas alarmantes para que no hiciera nada indebido, pero Jack las ignoró. Tomó nieve que había de la entrada de la puerta y la volvió una bola de nieve. Luego se la aventó a Stoick, dándole en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"¡Eso es por no escuchar!" le gritó Jack aún sin importarte que no lo oyera "¡Debería ponerle más atención a Hiccup! ¡Es un buen chico!"

Hiccup miraba a su padre con cierto miedo.

Stoick se giró lentamente hacia su hijo. Sus ojos estaban diferentes, pero ninguno lo notó ni le dio importancia.

"Con que aventándome una bola de nieve, ¿eh?"

"Yo... Papá... n-no es lo que crees"

¿Cómo podía explicarle a su papá que un espíritu lo hizo? Pero él estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta, eso sería una patética excusa, aunque fuera cierta.

Stoick se acercó a Hiccup y lo tomó de las piernas, levantándolo como si fuera una pluma. Hiccup gritó con sorpresa e igual Jack, pues ambos pensaron lo peor.

Pero ese no fue el caso.

"¡Venganza!"

Stoick comenzó a girar con Hiccup aún cargado y los gritos de Hiccup pasaron a ser risas.

"¡No! ¡No papá!" dijo riéndose "¡Me estoy mareando!"

Con cierto cuidado, Stoick dejó caer a Hiccup en la nieve y el chico seguía riéndose. El hombre tomó nieve y se la aventó a Hiccup, quien rápidamente la apartó e hizo bolas de nieve por su propia cuenta.

Así comenzó la pelea entre padre e hijo. Las personas miraban extrañados hacia la casa Haddock. Donde casi no había risas y la mayoría eran gritos, ahora estaban ambos divirtiéndose y riéndose juntos.

Jack los miraba sonriendo y decidió hacer muchas bolas de nieve con la ayuda de su bastón. A Stoick no pareció importarle de donde venía y Hiccup miraba a Jack agradecido. Entonces, Hiccup le aventó una bola de nieve a Jack justo en la cara

"¡Fallaste!" le dijo Stoick sonriendo, creyendo que era para él.

Jack sonrió con maldad.

"Ah, con que así vamos a jugar"

"¡Piedad, piedad!" comenzó a decir Hiccup entre risas.

Stoick, siguiendo creyendo que era para él esas palabras, continuó aventándole bolas de nieve a su hijo. Jack volvió a hacer una bola de nieve y le sopló para que estuviera cubierta de escarcha. La aventó y muy apenas Hiccup la esquivó. Gobber fue quien recibió el golpe en su lugar.

"Esa no fue mía" dijo Stoick.

Gobber se unió también a la batalla.

Al final del día, casi todo Berk había estado jugando en la nieve. En esta ocasión nadie pareció importarle que Hiccup hubiera estado con ellos, siendo esta la primera convivencia buena que el chico tenía con los habitantes.

La noche estaba adornada de estrellas y padre e hijo estaban en la casa de nuevo. Stoick abrazó a su hijo y le dio las buenas noches.

Hiccup y Jack subieron al cuarto del primero y cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, Jack se dio cuenta que el chico lloraba.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" le preguntó preocupado.

Jack recibió un abrazo como respuesta. El espíritu del invierno quiso apartarlo de él, pues estaba consiente su fría piel.

"Te vas a enfermar"

Hiccup se rehusaba a dejarlo ir.

Los brazos de Hiccup le rodeaban el torso y tenía su cara enterrada en su pecho, donde podía sentir que se estaba mojando debido a las lágrimas.

"G-Gracias" oyó a Hiccup con voz quebrada "Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que papá y yo la pasamos tan bien. Mejor aún, que me abrazara y me dijera buenas noches"

Hiccup intensificó todavía más el abrazo.

Al final, Jack le correspondió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres**

**Tiempo**

* * *

Transcurrieron dos meses desde su encuentro y en todo ese tiempo, Hiccup y Jack se habían vuelto inseparables. A donde Hiccup iba, Jack siempre lo seguía.

Para Hiccup, que Jack estuviera con él le había hecho su vida más divertida. Le encantaba ver a Jack hacerle travesuras a las personas, sobre todo a Snotlout. No había día en que no lo hiciera reír a grandes carcajadas, no le importaba si las personas se le quedaban mirando o no. Jack era su mejor amigo.

Mientras que para Jack, Hiccup era la persona más preciada que tenía. Él era su primer creyente y le ha enseñado muchas cosas. Aunque que Hiccup le comentaba que en este clima casi no había dragones atacando su villa y que estarían a salvo, Jack deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas a un dragón, pero tenía que conformarse con ver los dibujos de Hiccup de los dragones. Dibujos que por cierto, eran increíbles.

Había momentos en que Jack se perdía en los enormes ojos verdes de Hiccup. Eran preciosos, como dos esmeraldas brillando ante la luz del sol. Y si no eran sus ojos, eran entonces sus pecas. Hiccup era un chico pecoso: había pecas en su rostro, sus hombros y muy pocas en sus manos. En definitiva que él era todo lo contrario a las robustas personas que vivían en Berk.

Pero nada es para siempre.

El clima frío de Berk estaba siendo reemplazado ya por un clima bochornoso. Jack no podía tolerar el calor. Hiccup podía ver que ya casi no volaba ni se mostraba tan enérgico como cuando lo conoció en pleno invierno.

"Te prometo que sólo será hasta que se termine el calor" le dijo Jack como promesa.

Los dos estaban en la cala donde se habían conocido. Este era un momento entre ambos que no podían tenerlo en medio de la villa, además de que Hiccup había aprendido a no platicar con Jack ahí.

"Serán como cinco meses" dijo Hiccup intentando sonar normal, aunque en el fondo estaba triste por tener que dejarlo ir "Al menos es cuando el clima de Berk es más frío"

A Jack comenzaba a molestarle que fuera tan débil en el calor.

"Nos vemos entonces" Jack le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Otra de las cosas que a Jack le fascinaba de Hiccup, era que a él no le molestaba su fría piel. De hecho, Hiccup le hacía sentir calor cuando se abrazaban.

Hiccup correspondió el abrazo con gusto y luego miró a Jack alejarse de Berk volando.

Serían cinco meses, nada importante iba a suceder.

**~~~°° Cinco meses después °°~~~**

Jack se dirigía a Berk con una gran sonrisa. El clima al fin era lo suficientemente frío para él y estar en Berk. Debía admitir que se había divertido creando nieve y escarcha en otras partes del mundo, pero siempre que algo chistoso pasaba, inconscientemente se giraba para comentarle a Hiccup y era ahí cuando se daba cuenta que no estaba con él.

Aterrizo en la cala. Todavía no caía nieve en Berk pero con él ahí, eso cambiaría pronto.

Había quedado de ver a Hiccup en este lugar cuando los cinco meses pasaran. Así que se sentó en una de las rocas y esperó pacientemente. Esperó y esperó hasta que la luna apareció.

Jack había congelado ya el agua que estaba en la cala, junto con muchas rocas y llenó de escarcha las paredes rocas. Y no había ninguna señal de Hiccup. Comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Amaneció entonces y Jack se había quedado en la cala. No podía soportarlo más, así que se fue en dirección a la villa. Cuando llegó, vio a una criatura alada y enorme en una de las casas.

Un dragón.

Hiccup le contó las terribles historias de destrucción de los dragones, así que levantó su cayado y cuando iba a dispararle hielo al dragón, oyó esa suave voz

"No, no. Abajo."

Vio esa cabellera castaña y lentamente bajó su cayado. El dragón le hizo caso a Hiccup y se movió de la casa volando. Hiccup suspiró entonces y se giró.

Jack miró de nuevo esa hermosa mirada verde.

"Hiccup, tu papá dijo que un dragón estaba comiéndose las calabazas de Mildew"

Hiccup se quejó y siguió al chico cuyo nombre era Fishlegs. Jack se quedó quieto. ¿Acaso Hiccup no notó su presencia?

Durante todo el día, Jack siguió a Hiccup e intentó llamar su atención. Nada funcionaba. No le hizo caso el hecho de que hubiera personas conviviendo con dragones, ni tampoco apreció ciertos detalles. Lo único que intentaba hacer era que Hiccup lo viera.

Un dragón negro como el carbón seguía a Hiccup a todas partes. Oyó al chico llamarlo Toothless a veces y el nombre le pareció tonto, ya que 'Toothless' tenía suficientes dientes para él. A parte de todo, sentía que ese dragón lo miraba de vez en cuando, cosa que era imposible.

"¿No vienes al Gran Salón?" le preguntó Stoick a su hijo.

La luna llena estaba preciosa esa noche, pero Jack no la admiraba.

"No. Hoy fue un día cansado, quiero irme a dormir" dijo Hiccup bostezando.

Stoick le dio las buenas noches y se marchó. Jack siguió a Hiccup hasta su casa.

Jack suspiró con tristeza. Había sido bueno mientras duró. Hiccup ya no creía más en él.

Entonces sintió unos brazos rodearle. Hiccup se había ido hacia él y lo estaba apretando fuertemente.

"¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú!"

"¿Hiccup?"

Hiccup se apartó de Jack y lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

"Te eché de menos"

"Pero-pero creí que tú.. Pensé que ya no creías en mi"

"¿Bromeas?" Hiccup le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, mala costumbre aprendida de Astrid "Te vi desde que llegaste, pero sabes que no te puedo hablar cuando estoy en la villa sin que las personas crean que soy un demente"

Jack sonrió de lado pero entonces se enfocó en el dragón.

"'¿Y eso que es?" preguntó Jack temeroso

"Ah, él es Toothless. Toothless, Jack. Jack, Toothless"

El dragón acercó su trompa y olfateó a Jack.

"Uhm, cómo es que un dragón... ¡Oh por la Luna! ¡Tu pie!"

Hiccup se rió y Jack lo miraba confundido.

"Esta será una larga plática"

Luego de una semana en Berk, Jack ya sabía cómo funcionaba la nueva vida aquí. Se le había hecho increíblemente valiente por parte de Hiccup en haberse enfrentado a un dragón como la Muerte Roja. Solamente Hiccup podía haber sido capaz de hacer algo así.

Jack también supo que había hecho las paces con su padre y ahora tenía amigos. Él estaba muy feliz por Hiccup, en verdad. Pero no podía evitarse ponerse celoso cuando Hiccup le prestaba más atención a sus amigos que a él.

Sin embargo, dos meses después de su estancia, algo cambió.

"Creo que me gusta alguien" dijo Hiccup sonrojado.

Estaban en la habitación del castaño, Jack dejó de jugar con Toothless y se acercó a Hiccup.

"¿En verdad?"

Hiccup simplemente asintió. Por alguna razón, el corazón de Jack se aceleró.

"Creí que tal vez era amistad, pero luego de un tiempo estoy entendiendo que no es así"

Jack sonrió con ternura.

"Estoy seguro que Astrid también siente lo mismo por ti"

Hiccup elevó su mirada y vio a Jack.

"¿Astrid?"

Jack asintió

"He visto como la miras y cómo ella te mira" molestó Jack a Hiccup dándole unos codazos en sus brazos "Esa chica es guapa, ¿no?"

La mirada de Hiccup se entristeció un poco y luego se acostó en su cama, tapando todo su cuerpo con la sábana.

"Vamos Hiccup, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse"

"No entiendes"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Hiccup se quitó la sábana y miró a Jack profundamente sonrojado. El chico se acercó al espíritu del invierno y le dio un beso en sus labios. No era nada rudo, de hecho, era torpe y tembloroso. Jack se quedó perplejo. Hiccup lo estaba besando.

Cuando Hiccup notó que Jack no le correspondía se separó de él y lo miró con pena.

"Creí que tal vez era amistad" volvió a decir el castaño tímidamente "Después de todo, eres el primer amigo que tengo. Pero en los meses que no estuviste me sentí vacío, sentía que algo me faltaba. Y cuando regresaste, usé todo mi autocontrol para no irme contra ti. Y-yo, eh, creo que te quiero"

Por primera vez en sus setenta y seis años, Jack Frost sintió calor.

"Sabes qué soy ¿no es así?" le preguntó Jack a Hiccup

Hiccup asintió.

Jack tomó la mano de Hiccup con delicadeza. Estaba fría.

"Sabes que lo único que puedo hacerte sentir es frío ¿verdad?"

"El frío no me molesta" dijo Hiccup con un hilo de voz

"Sabes que yo soy inmortal, que tú vas a crecer mientras que yo..."

Con su otra mano, Hiccup tocó la fría mejilla de Jack y le sonrió tiernamente

"¿Y tú sabes que yo te voy a amar hasta la eternidad?"

"¿Amar?" repitió Jack.

Las mejillas de Hiccup se sonrojaron a millón. Primero le dijo querer y ahora dijo amar. Esto era muy rápido.

"Eh, yo-uhm... No quise-Quiero decir si quise pero no así... Lo que trato de decir es que..."

Jack hizo callar a Hiccup con un beso.

**~~~°°°xxxxxxxx°°°~~~**

Durante los siguientes años, Jack se marchaba cinco meses de Berk debido al calor y Hiccup siempre aguardaba su regreso. Su relación no había cambiado mucho aún luego de que comenzaran a salir, lo único que habían añadido eran besos y tomarse de las manos.

Aunque claro, a Stoick le encantaba siempre decir que Hiccup y Astrid eran la pareja perfecta.

Al principio Hiccup creyó que sí quería a Astrid, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que nada más eran los mejores amigos. Pero habían llegado a un acuerdo de pretender salir para que los padres de ella no la casaran con alguien que Astrid no amaba, y era asombroso que siendo toda una guerrera, Astrid quisiera tomar esa decisión.

A Jack no le molestaba mucho eso. No podía ponerse exigente, pues él era un espíritu y sabía que Hiccup merecía una vida con alguien, pero él era egoísta y quería a Hiccup para él

Y entonces llegó ese año de tragedias.

Hiccup encontró a su mamá, pero el precio fue perder a su papá. Jack admiró la fuerza de él por mantenerse firme ante todo y más siendo Toothless el que lo hubiera asesinado.

"... Entonces Astrid me dijo que Eret era el tipo perfecto" contaba Hiccup con una sonrisa de ternura mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Jack "Cuando anunciaron su relación frente a todos, las personas enloquecieron"

"¿Y eso?" le preguntó Jack. Él tenía su cabeza recargaba en la de Hiccup

"Ya sabes, todo este tiempo la villa siempre creyó que nos terminaríamos casando"

"A veces pienso que deberías"

Hiccup apartó su cabeza del hombro de Jack y eso hizo que el espíritu también se moviera.

"No esta plática de nuevo" dijo Hiccup con tristeza "Ya te lo dije, al que amo es a ti. Y te amaré hasta la eternidad"

Jack se puso de pie y Hiccup lo imitó. El espíritu del invierno examinó al joven de pies a cabeza. Hiccup había crecido ya. Había dejado de ser ese niño débil y que era molestado. Era todo un jefe de pueblo. Mientras que él seguía manteniendo esa apariencia joven.

Jack fue hacia él y lo abrazó con firmeza.

"Te amo" dijo Jack

Hiccup sonrió

"Yo también te amo"

**~~~°°°xxxxxxxx°°°~~~**

"¡Oh por...! ¿Acaso esto es una cana?"

Jack estaba jugando con el cabello de Hiccup, y entonces miró un pelo color blanco. Hiccup se rió y apartó la mano de Jack de su cabello con gentileza.

"Bueno, estoy envejeciendo"

_Estoy envejeciendo_

Hiccup tenía treinta y tres años ya.

Jack retrocedió de su amado y lo miró asustado.

Al fin entendió. Todo este tiempo había estado engañándose a sí mismo y creyendo todas las promesas que Hiccup y él se hacían. Hiccup era bien respetado en la isla, pero cuando oyeron que no tenía intensiones de casarse y había pasado la herencia a la hija de Snotlout, el pueblo enloqueció. Después habían entendido y aceptaron la decisión de Hiccup.

"Esto termina aquí" dijo Jack de repente

Hiccup abrió sus ojos y miró a Jack con confusión

"¿Qué?"

"Esto estuvo mal desde el principio, Hiccup. Nunca debimos hacer esto" el espíritu comenzó a congelar el suelo y copos de nieve caían del cielo "No debí haberte apartado tu oportunidad de ser feliz. ¡No debí herirme!"

"¿De qué estas-?"

"¡De que tú vas a morir!" gritó Jack sin control "¡Tú vas a morir algún día y yo me voy a quedar solo en este mundo! Te amo, te amo muchísimo. Y no es justo que estés desperdiciando el poder tener una familia por mi culpa"

Jack no dio oportunidad de oír a Hiccup y se fue volando

**~~~°°°xxxxxxxx°°°~~~**

Habían transcurrido ya cerca de cincuenta años desde la última vez que Jack vio a Hiccup, evitando Berk desde entonces. Pero hubo algo el día de hoy que le decía que debía ir a la isla. Y con una tristeza y resignación, Jack había seguido su corazonada.

Berk había cambiado. Las casas eran más grandes pero casi no había dragones ya. Jack sabía que estaban a un paso de la extinción. Ya no reconocía a nadie. Esta era toda una nueva generación de personas.

"Dicen que tal vez no sobreviva la noche" oyó a unas personas decir

"Es muy viejo ya, vivió lo que tuvo que vivir"

"Fue el mejor Jefe de todos"

Jack amplió sus ojos azules. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que estaban hablando de Hiccup. Se paró justo enfrente de la casa de Hiccup. El lugar lucía por fuera exactamente igual a pesar de todos estos años.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Una mujer. Ella asemejaba mucho a Snotlout y Ruffnut. La mujer lucía triste y parecía que se esforzaba por no llorar. Alguien más se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano

"Preparen todo para el funeral" dijo ella con voz triste "Este es el final de mi tío"

Jack aprovechó la puerta abierta y entró. Había otros tres adultos rodeando una cama. Con mucho miedo, Jack se acercó y vio a un pobre anciano en la cama.

"J-Jack..."lo oyó decir.

El corazón de Jack se contrajo.

"Papá, no hay nadie con ese nombre"

El anciano miró a los adultos y habló:

"Váyanse"

Los tres se miraron inconformes pero respetaron sus deseos. Hiccup y Jack estaban solos en la habitación.

"Hey..." susurró Jack.

"Lo siento" fue lo que dijo Hiccup

Jack tomó la arrugada mano de Hiccup y la apretó

"No tienes nada de qué disculparte"

"La tengo... Ese que me llamó papá, sí es mi hijo"

Jack amplió sus ojos. Hiccup sí continuó con su vida

"¿Quién...?"

"Astrid" Hiccup logró curvear una sonrisa "Ella tuvo dos hijos con Eret, pero tuvimos una batalla y él murió en combate. Ella estaba vulnerable, y yo con el corazón roto. No nos llegamos a amar como ella a Eret o como yo a ti, pero tuvimos el cariño que necesitábamos"

Jack sentía que quería llorar.

"Fui un idiota"

"Siempre"

"No debí dejarte ir. Pero yo..."

"Al fin entiendo. Querías evitar este momento"

Jack comenzó a llorar. Todos estos años pasaron de creer en él a amarlo de verdad.

"Te amo Hiccup. Entiendo que tú tal vez ya no lo hagas pero necesitaba decírtelo"

"Te lo prometí ¿no?" susurró Hiccup "Te prometí que te amaría hasta la eternidad. Sea en esta vida o en otra"

Jack sonrió entre sus lágrimas y besó la mano de Hiccup.

"Hasta la eternidad" Jack puso la mano de Hiccup en su pecho "Te amo" volvió a decir.

Y Hiccup cerró sus ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Presente**

* * *

Trescientos años han pasado ya desde el día en que Hiccup murió. Le tomaron por lo menos cien años a Jack poder superarlo. Cada vez que pensaba en ese día y en lo idiota que había sido por dejarlo, su corazón se oprimía y una tormenta de nieve azotaba el lugar en donde estuviera, no importando si hacía calor o no.

Pero han sido ya suficientes años para que Jack pudiera dejar el dolor atrás y enfocarse solamente en los momentos felices. Por ejemplo, recordaba a Hiccup contarle con una enorme sonrisa lo grandioso que era explorar el mundo y que fue gracias a él que se atrevió a hacerlo. De hecho, una de las cosas que Jack conservó fue el mapa que Hiccup hizo. Había tomado el libro al momento en que lo vio en la casa del castaño después de su muerte. Y era lo único que tenía físicamente para recordarlo, a pesar de que los años ya han deteriorado bastante el libro y las hojas.

Jack se encontraba volando hacia su ciudad, Burgess. Un año ha transcurrido ya desde que oficialmente se convirtió en un Guardián y de que al fin tuviera sus memorias de vuelta. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en algún momento de su inmortal vida sería un Guardián, lo hubiera congelado y después se hubiera reído en su congelada cara.

Pero aquí estaba ahora.

Otra cosa que tampoco se imaginó, fue que existiría alguien que creyese en él. Alguien que no fuera Hiccup.

Había momentos que se sentía un poco mal por mentirle a Jamie -y a todos los Guardianes- por hacerles creer que Jamie era su primer creyente, pues jamás ha hablado de Hiccup con nadie. Él era sólo de Jack y nadie más tenía porque saberlo.

Como el Guardián de la diversión que es, Jack escapó de sus aburridas responsabilidades y decidió traer un día nevado en su hogar. Pasar un tiempo con los niños, divertirse un rato. Ya luego recibiría los regaños de Bunny y Tooth.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Jamie, vio al chico ponerse sus zapatos desde la ventana. Jack sintió una extraña melancolía al ver al niño más alto de lo que recordaba, probablemente ya tendría el diente que accidentalmente perdió por su culpa. Luego pensó en que a lo mejor Jamie le jugaba aquella misma broma que Hiccup le hizo cuando se marchó la primera vez: fingir que no lo veía. Oh, sí Jamie se atrevía a hacerle eso, no dudaría en hacerle perder otro diente.

"¡Jack!"

Jamie había alzado la mirada y vio al chico de cabello blanco. Abrió su ventana y Jack entró volando a la habitación.

"Hey, chico"

Prácticamente el niño se le aventó a Jack en un fuerte abrazo y que el Guardián correspondió con mucho gusto.

"¡No lo puedo creer! Volviste"

"Claro que volví" Jack le sonrió "Escuché que necesitaban de un día nevado por aquí"

Jamie sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y Jack comprobó que ya tenía su diente frontal.

Cuando Jack tocó el suelo, notó que Jamie le llegaba casi al hombro. Era increíble que con diez años de edad, Jamie estuviera algo alto.

"¿Y cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?" le preguntó Jack mientras se sentaba en la cama y recargaba su mejilla en su cayado.

"Bien, supongo"

"Eso no se escucha muy bien para mi"

Jamie iba a decir algo cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

"Cariño, ¿con quién hablas?" le preguntó su mamá amablemente.

"Uhh..." Jamie miró discretamente a Jack y el espíritu del invierno simplemente se encogió de hombros "¿Jack Frsot?"

La señora Bennet soltó una carcajada y luego negó con su cabeza.

"Claro. No olvides que a las tres llega el tutor, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, ma' "

La mujer cerró la puerta y Jamie soltó un quejido.

"¿Tutor?" repitió Jack con burla "¿Necesitas de un tutor?"

Jamie se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

"Mi maestra de matemáticas dijo que debería de enfocar mi cabeza en cuentos de hadas y más en los números" dijo Jamie mientras se dejaba resbalar en la cama "No me fue bien en el último examen y ella me consiguió un tutor. Creo que es su vecino o algo así."

Jack miró el reloj despertador que había en la mesita a un lado de la cama y la hora marcaba las 2:30 pm.

"Alcanzamos una guerra de bolas de nieve, ¿qué dices?"

Jamie, ya estando en el suelo, miró a Jack con complicidad.

Minutos más tarde, Jamie estaba en su patio con Jack, aventándose ambos bolas de nieve sin ninguna piedad. Sophie, la hermana de Jamie había visto ya al espíritu y no tardó en unirse a la batalla.

Los tres se estaban riendo y la estaban pasando de maravilla.

Mientras el juego continuaba, Jack no pudo evitar en recordar a Hiccup y esa pequeña batalla de bolas de nieve que tuvo con su padre. Era una imagen que jamás iba a olvidar, pues había sido la primera vez en que vio a Hiccup tan feliz de haber convivido con su padre y todavía haberse divertido con él. Aquel abrazo que le había dado después de la pelea fue el primero que había recibido Jack en su vida inmortal. Y eso siempre lo tendría presente.

Jamie aventó una bola de nieve hacia Jack y él logró esquivarla, pero una persona la recibió de todas maneras.

El chico en cuestión se quedó quieto cuando sintió la nieve en su cara. Jamie y Sophie dejaron de jugar, y el primero se encogió de hombros.

"Ups" dijo Jamie en voz baja

El recién llegado apartó la nieve de su cara y luego se rió.

"Buena puntería" dijo sonriendo mientras aún se quitaba algo de nieve

"Lo siento mucho" se disculpó Jamie mientras se acercaba a él

"Descuida, siempre he dicho que atraigo accidentes"

Jack no dejaba de verlo.

Él lo recordaba perfectamente. Tiene la misma complexión que en aquel entonces, lo cual comenzaba asustarlo.

"¿Fishlegs?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

**Apodos**

* * *

Jamie miró de forma confusa a Jack al momento en que lo oyó hablar.

"¿Fishlegs?" repitió en voz baja Jamie.

Sin embargo, el joven regordete rubio logró oír al niño y rió de manera nerviosa. Las mejillas del tutor se tornaron en un rosa de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"¿Cómo supiste que ese es mi apodo?" preguntó _Fishlegs _a Jamie.

El niño miró ahora al tutor y luego regresó la mirada a Jack. El espíritu se encogió de hombros y continuaba mirando a Fishlegs de una manera confundida.

"Uhm, ¿internet?" dijo en un intento de convencerse asimismo y al tutor.

Fishlegs volvió a reírse.

"Facebook, ya sabía" Fishlegs rodó sus ojos "Mi nombre verdadero es Fitzgerald Ingerman, pero mis amigos me han dicho Fishlegs desde que tengo memoria"

Jamie sonrió de manera incómoda a Fishlegs. Jack Frost seguía sin salir de su asombro. Había oído alguna vez a Norte decir que la reencarnación era posible en ciertos casos, pero que hasta el momento jamás se había visto uno. Y Jack sabía que la probabilidad de que este chico tuviera relación con el nombre de Fishlegs sin ser el Fishlegs que Hiccup conoció, era muy baja.

"Entonces, supongo que tú debes ser Jamie"

"¿Qué? Ah, quiero decir..." Jamieaclaró su garganta "Sí, soy Jamie"

"Tu maestra de matemáticas me dijo que necesitabas ayuda" comentó el tutor con confianza "No te preocupes, las matemáticas son muy fáciles"

"No para mi" comentó Jamie con cierta pena.

"Si me invitas a pasar a tu casa, puedo demostrarte que estás equivocado"

Jamie y Fishlegs entraron a la casa. Sophie se quedó afuera siguiendo jugando con la nieve que Jack había dejado caer, mientras que el espíritu siguió a los otros dos chicos.

Durante toda la hora y media que Fishlegs estuvo asesorando a Jamie, el joven Guardián no le apartó la mirada de encima. Jamie se sentía algo incómodo debido a la mirada de Jack, pero no podía decirle nada sin quedar como un demente enfrente de su tutor.

"¿Seguro que no sientes frío?" le preguntó como por tercera vez Fishlegs a Jamie

Jamie volvió a negar y de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada acusadora a Jack, esperando que el espíritu entendiera que se tenía que marchar o que por lo menos dejara de ver a Fishlegs con esa cara de asombro.

La tutoría fue todo un éxito. Fishlegs tenía un modo de explicar que le facilitaba la comprensión a e incluso Jamie se mostró interesado en los números por un momento.

Una vez que la lección había terminado, Fishlegs se despidió de Jamie y cuando el niño cerró la puerta, fue a su habitación algo molesto.

"¿Sabes lo difícil que fue concentrarme con esa mirada tuya?" dijo en voz alta cuando entró a su cuarto.

La habitación estaba vacía.

"¿Jack?"

**~~~°°xxxxxxxx°°°~~~**

Jack Frost había salido sin ningún tipo de la casa de Jamie y estaba sobrevolando a Fishlegs. Si este chico vikingo estaba aquí en Burgess, tal vez el resto de la pandilla también lo estaba. Y si ellos estaban ahí, entonces Hiccup...

"No, no te hagas ilusiones" se dijo a sí mismo.

No sería justo que pensara en que tal vez Hiccup estaría ahí para que al final ese no fuera el caso. Suficiente tuvo con torturarse por cien años por no haber estado más tiempo con él y aceptar el hecho de que Hiccup estaba muerto.

Vio a Fishlegs entrar a una cafetería y cuando vio a otros tres jóvenes sentados ahí, su corazón se aceleró.

"Pero si aquí viene el ñoño maestro" dijo uno de los chicos con una sonrisa de burla hacia Fishlegs.

El rubio giró sus ojos.

"Basta, Tuffnut" le comentó mientras se sentaba "No soy un maestro"

"Pero creí que enseñabas cosas" habló una chica muy parecida a Tuffnut.

"Soy un tutor, Ruffnut."

"No entiendo tu diferencia" Jack vio la viva imagen de Snotlout ahí sentado y la de los gemelos igual "Tú enseñas, un maestro enseña. Fin del asunto"

Fishlegs suspiró fastidiado.

"¿Te pagaron algo?" le preguntó Tuffnut

"Veinte dólares"

"Bien, entonces puedes invitarme un café" sonrió Snotlout.

"Si eso significa que no tienes dinero para pagar el que acabas de pedir, no te voy a dar nada"

Una joven rubia, de preciosos ojos azules y una complexión delgada, comenzó a dejar unas tazas de café que traía en la bandeja. Jack la reconoció también. Esa mesera era Astrid.

"Sí tengo dinero, Astrid" rió Snotlout nervioso

Astrid entrecerró sus ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

"Mi turno termina en media hora. Si él llega antes, esperen por mí" anunció la chica "¿Te sirvo algo, Fishlegs?"

"Un té de manzanilla estaría perfecto"

Astrid anotó la bebida y se marchó del lugar.

"Cinco dólares a que no viene" dijo de repente Snotlout mientras dejaba el billete.

"Esos cinco dólares es todo lo que tienes para pagar el café" comentó Ruffnut "¿Seguro que quieres hacer esta apuesta?"

Snotlout sonrió de manera ganadora.

"Gripa" comentó Snotlout.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y cada uno dejó un billete en la mesa.

"Alergia" dijo la gemela

"Náuseas" comentó Tuffnut.

Fishlegs los miró unos momentos y luego también puso un billete.

"Fiebre"

"No puedo creerlo" Astrid llegó con la taza de té de Fishlegs y puso su otra mano contra su cintura "¿Están apostando para ver si se enfermó?"

"Acéptalo Astrid, él tiene el peor sistema inmunológico del mundo" dijo Snotlout en modo burlón "Con un simple cambio de clima frío y ya se enferma"

"Me sorprende que sepas el significado de sistema inmunológico" suspiró Astrid y luego dejó un billete en la mesa "Yo digo que tiene gripa y fiebre"

Astrid se volvió a marchar y los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron conversando.

Jack los estaba mirando y seguía sin poder creerlo.

Ellos estaban aquí. Los amigos de Hiccup estaban frente a él y los veía igual que hace trescientos años.

"Sigo sin entender por qué Astrid es la única sin algún apodo" comentó Ruffnut repentinamente

"Es Astrid, sabes que él no le pondría ningún tipo de apodo" rodó los ojos su hermano.

"Años de conocernos y hasta ahora te das cuenta que ella no tiene ningún apodo" se burló Snotlout.

Astrid regresó con ellos ya con otra ropa diferente.

"Me acaba de hablar" dijo la chica "Tiene gripa solamente"

Snotlout alzó sus brazos hacia arriba y gritó.

"¡Gané!" el chico tomó los veinticinco dólares de la mesa y luego se puso de pie "Puedo pagar mi café ahora"

Astrid se rió cuando vio a Snotlout dirigirse al cajero y luego miró a sus amigos.

"¿No sienten que está muy frío aquí?" les preguntó mientras se acomodaba una bufanda roja.

"Yo he sentido frío desde la casa de Jamie" dijo Fishlegs

"¿Quién es Jamie ?"

"El niño al que le estoy enseñando, Ruffnut"

Cuando Snotlout se acercó a la mesa, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y se la puso.

"Pues como ya no va a venir, entonces hay que irnos"

Jack los vio salir y se debatió en si ir detrás de ellos o regresar a la casa de Jamie .

Hoy vio a cinco personas que jamás creyó que volvería a ver en su inmortal vida. Y ellos estaban hablando de otra persona más que no se encontraron hoy.

Su corazón quería escaparse de su cuerpo con tan sólo pensar que tal vez esa persona era Hiccup.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

**Reencuentro**

* * *

Al final del día, Jack regresó a la casa de Jamie. Estuvo siguiendo al antiguo grupo de amigos de Hiccup todo el tiempo y lamentablemente no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Hiccup, o por lo menos a alguien que se asemejara a él.

Jack descubrió que las personalidades de ellos eran las mismas. Snotlout seguía igual de arrogante, los gemelos igual de tontos (aún cuando se escuchara mal decirlo), Fishlegs igual de inteligente, y Astrid igual de independiente.

Vio desde la ventana del cuarto al niño dormir ya. Jack no quería entrar y despertarlo con el frío que emana de su cuerpo, así que decidió ir al techo de la casa y sentarse ahí. El espíritu abrazó su cayado y miró a la luna con ojos tristes.

"¿Es acaso una broma de mal gusto?" preguntó al cielo "Si todos ellos están aquí, ¿quiere decir que él también lo está?"

Jack frunció sus labios cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Que el Hombre de la Luna no le conteste es algo a lo que Jack está acostumbrado ya, pero en el fondo deseaba una respuesta. Él necesita una respuesta.

Se pasó toda la noche pensando en diferentes escenarios si llegara a encontrarse a Hiccup de nuevo. Su principal preocupación era saber si acaso el castaño podría verlo, pues no había garantía alguna que el chico tenga memorias de su pasado. En caso de que si pudiera verlo y de que si se diera el milagro de que lo recordara también, ¿lo iba a abrazar, besar o golpear? Las primeras dos opciones podrían ser como un modo expresar que es bueno volver a verse, mientras que la tercera opción puede ser vista como un castigo por abandonarlo por cincuenta años y solo regresar a la hora de su muerte.

Si lo ponía de esa manera, Jack merecía el golpe y hasta más.

La luz del sol comenzó a molestarlo y se puso de pie para ver si Jamie había despertado ya.

"Buenos días" saludó Jack entrando a la habitación por la ventana.

Jamie miró a Jack y lo miró de manera acusadora.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" le preguntó el niño "No dijiste ni una sola palabra"

"Lo siento" Jack sonrió débilmente y se llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza "Es que ese tutor tuyo me recordó a alguien que creí conocer" Jamie alzó una ceja con interés y Jack decidió seguir hablando "¿Vendrá de nuevo hoy a darte clases?"

"No" respondió Jamie " Solo viene los martes y jueves"

Jack no dijo nada más respecto a ese asunto y acompañó a Jamie al desayuno.

Jamie podría ser malo en matemáticas, pero era un niño listo. Él sabía que Jack no le estaba diciendo algo y por su simple mirada podía deducir que el espíritu se encontraba confundido y triste.

"Vamos a salir" habló Jack de repente. Jamie no podía contestarle debido a que su madre estaba desayunando con él y su hermana también, hoy era un día nevado, así que no había clases "Llama a todos los chicos, tendremos un día de diversión"

Jamie no estaba seguro si lo decía porque realmente quería divertirse o simplemente porque quería distraer su mente con otra cosa.

Cuando terminó de desayunar y el lavar su plato, Jamie salió de su casa y le habló a sus amigos.

Los chicos se alegraron mucho de ver a Jack otra vez y ninguno pareció notar la melancolía que desprendía el espíritu. Jamie no quiso decir nada con tal de no arruinar la diversión que estaban teniendo.

Jugaron guerra de nieve, se pasearon en el trineo de Jamie, también jugaron a las escondidas y a ver quien hacía el muñeco de nieve más bonito. La verdad, toda esa mañana fue increíble.

"Vamos al videojuegos" propuso Caleb.

Todos estuvieron a favor y se dirigieron hacia los videojuegos.

En el camino, Jack notó que pasaría por la misma calle donde estaba la cafetería a la que había seguido Fishlegs ayer. Inconscientemente, apretó más su cayado y tragó saliva.

Pasaron por el ventanal del lugar y lentamente Jack dirigió su mirada hacia el interior.

Cabello castaño, pecas en sus mejillas, ojos verdes que brillaban cual esmeraldas, una pequeña separación en sus dientes frontales que se notaba mientras hablaba.

Jack se detuvo y abrió su boca de la impresión.

Sentado en una mesa dando su frente hacia el ventanal, había un joven que estaba platicando con una enorme sonrisa con Astrid.

"Hiccup..." susurró Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo siete**

**Extraño**

* * *

Henry Haddock tiene el peor sistema inmunológico del mundo, esto de acuerdo a su primo y básicamente todos sus conocidos. Por alguna razón siempre que comienza un frío, es de ley que se enferme. A veces piensa que en su vida pasada estaba mucho tiempo en el frío y que era por eso su debilidad.

Había llegado a la cafetería donde Astrid trabajaba medio tiempo. Ahora era casi siempre que él y sus amigos se junten ahí para esperar a la chica y luego irse a algún lado. Gracias a la gran cantidad de nieve que hubo en la noche hoy no tuvo clases. Y menos mal, pues seguía todavía algo enfermo y no quería perderse ninguna clase. No otra vez.

"Tú té" Astrid le dejo una taza de té y él alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo en que estornudaba.

"Te pedí un chocolate caliente" le dijo el chico aspirando fuertemente su nariz y mirándola a los ojos.

Astrid le sonrió con gentileza.

"El té te hará mejor que un chocolate"

Henry le sonrió pícaramente.

"Espero que sea cortesía de la casa"

"Ya quisieras"

Astrid se retiró para atender otras mesas. Henry le dio un trago al té y sintió una enorme satisfacción al beberlo. Miró hacia enfrente y pudo ver a un joven de cabellera blanca mirarlo fijamente con la boca abierta y una gran sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. El castaño mostró una mirada confusa y discretamente miró hacia sus lados. ¿Realmente lo estaba viendo a él? Mientras continuaba bebiendo, esa mirada comenzaba a incomodarlo cada vez más.

Se encogió más en la silla y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse un poco. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? ¿Tenía algún tipo de moco en su nariz? ¿No se había peinado bien? Pero Henry notaba que nadie más lo estaba mirando salvo ese joven.

"Umm.. Astrid" le habló a la chica cuando pasaba con una bandeja llena de tazas y platos

"¿Sí?"

"¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?"

Astrid le hizo una señal de que primero dejaría los pedidos y luego regresaría con él.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente y vio que el joven albino estaba rodeado de niños. Ellos veían hacia la cafetería y hablaban, pero no miraban al chico directamente al hablar.

"Solo tienes un mechón desordenado" Astrid pasó su mano entre el cabello de Henry y lo asustó un poco.

La chica se rió ante su reacción y siguió atendiendo las mesas.

Al final, los niños y ese joven entraron a la cafetería. Eran muy jóvenes como para estar en ese tipo de lugares y de hecho, todos entraron algo confundidos. Solamente el joven se quedó de pie mientras que el resto de los niños se sentaron, luego Astrid fue a atenderlos.

Henry todavía podía sentir la mirada de él.

"¡Hey!"

Snotlout había entrado junto con los otros tres chicos sin que Henry lo notara, le había pegado en su espalda haciendo que se atragantara un poco con el té.

"¡Snotlout!" se quejó Henry entre tosidos.

"A este paso, le hará honor a su apodo" dijo Ruffnut mientras sonreía de manera burlona.

"Si Hiccup, quiero que te de hipo" siguió Tuffnut "Siempre es divertido cuando te da. Es como si estuvieras tan ebrio que no te puedes controlar"

Hiccup rodó sus ojos.

"No es mi culpa que me dé hipo de esa manera"

"Muy bien, ¿van a querer algo?" Astrid estaba con ellos con su libreta ya lista para anotar lo que fueran a pedir.

"Hoy no Astrid" dijo Fishlegs sonriendo "Pero esperamos por ti, queremos ir al boliche"

"Hoy salgo tarde, Fishlegs" comentó ella con tristeza "Vayan ustedes sin mi"

"Bueno" dijo Snotlout con simpleza.

Hiccup le dio un codazo en su estómago

"Quiero decir... que... pena que no puedas acompañarnos"

Astrid rodó sus ojos y se marchó.

Hiccup continuaba bebiendo el té y miraba de vez en cuando hacia la mesa de los niños.

"¿Qué tienes?" le preguntó Fishlegs

"No deja de verme" masculló Hiccup.

"¿Quién?"

"Ese tipo albino, Ruffnut. Dónde están los niños" señaló.

Sin discreción alguna, sus amigos miraron hacia la mesa de los niños y los miraron detenidamente.

"Oh, ese es Jamie" dijo Fishlegs "Es al niño al que le doy tutorías"

"Pues la mirada de su amigo incomoda"

"¿Cuál amigo?" preguntó Tuffnut.

"Ya se los dije, el albino de la sudadera azul"

"Umm... no hay ningún albino con sudadera azul" dijo Snotlout algo confundido

"¡Claro que sí! Es difícil ignorar a alguien con ese cabello blanco"

"¿Exactamente que te tomaste ayer, Hiccup?" habló Ruffnut preocupada "¿Cuánto jarabe para la gripa te dieron? ¿Medio bote?

Hiccup arqueó las cejas.

"¿Es enserio?"

"Es enserio que no hay ningún peliblanco aquí" dijo Tuffnut mientras se cruzaba de brazos "¡Oh, ya se! Es un nuevo juego ¿no? Inventar personas para que te crean un loco"

"¡No estoy loco!" casi grita Hiccup desesperado y luego estornudó "¡Juro por Toothless que hay un albino con los niños! Esta recargado en la pared"

Sus amigos continuaban mirando hacia los niños.

"Psst, Astrid"

La rubia terminó de atender una mesa y se acercó a ellos.

"¿Vas a pedir algo, Snotlout?"

"No. Pero Hiccup dice que hay un tipo albino en la mesa de los niños, ¿es cierto?"

"No había ningún tipo albino cuando los atendí"

"¡Lo vez!" señaló Snotlout, Hiccup volvió a estornudar "Tanta medicina por fin te afectó el cerebro"

El castaño aspiró profundamente otra vez y tenía muy abiertos sus ojos que reflejaban confusión.

"Pero...¡pero está ahí!"

"Hiccup" le habló Astrid suavemente "No hay nadie"

El castaño miró nuevamente hacia donde los niños estaban. Miró al extraño directamente a los ojos y él hacía lo mismo.

Por un momento, Hiccup se perdió en sus ojos azules.

"Tierra llamando a Hiccup"

Snotlout pasó su mano sobre Hiccup, haciendo que él parpadeara varias veces y regresara a la realidad. El castaño otra vez estornudó pero no logró cubrirse a tiempo y le escupió a Snotlout en la mano, quien dio un grito de queja y asco.

"Ah... Lo siento"

Pasaron el resto del momento platicando. Los niños se habían ido ya, pero el extraño seguía ahí de pie, mirándolo. Ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso y también a fastidiarse. No sabía si tal vez esto era una broma de sus amigos. Que ellos le pagaran a un extraño para que lo acosara con la mirada y luego decir que no había nadie ahí.

Conociéndolos, era una gran posibilidad de que fuera eso. Tal vez Fishlegs se estaba vengando de la vez de lo sucedido con el plátano.

Lo que sea que fuera, ya tenía suficiente.

"Los veo más al rato" se despidió de sus amigos.

"¿No vas a ir al boliche?" le preguntó Fishlegs.

"Hoy no, gracias"

Salió del café.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, podía sentir que lo estaban siguiendo. Hiccup traía puesta una sudadera verde con el gorro abajo, sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de los pantalones de mezclilla y daba grandes pasos con sus botas café.

"¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?" le dijo desesperado mientras se detenía.

El extraño abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa y su cara reflejaba lo mismo

"Sí puedes verme..." susurró el extraño.

"¿Poder verte?" repitió Hiccup algo exasperado "He sentido tu incómoda mirada desde antes que entraras a la cafetería"

Henry notó que los peatones lo miraban con rareza y los que traían niños lo alejaron de él. Juró que incluso uno masculló la palabra 'loco'.

"No sé quién eres, pero por favor te pido que me dejes en paz"

Se puso el gorro de su sudadera mientras estornudaba y siguió caminando.

Hiccup no supo que en ese preciso momento, acababa de romper el corazón de Jack Frost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho**

**No sé quien eres**

* * *

Jack no estaba muy seguro de por cuánto tiempo permaneció mirando a Hiccup a través del ventanal. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y sentía que tal vez iba a echarse a llorar. Ese chico castaño sentado y estornudando era Hiccup.

Y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. La opresión en el estómago de Jack se hizo más fuerte y sus ganas de llorar aumentaron, pero se estaba haciendo el fuerte para no hacerlo. Esa mirada amable de color verde esmeralda miró fijamente sus ojos azules. ¿Acaso él podía verlo? ¿Acaso él iba a recordarlo?

Pero entonces el chico -Hiccup- miró hacia otras direcciones algo angustiado, como si se estuviera cerciorando de que lo estaba mirando a él.

"¿Jack?" habló Jamie mientras se ponía a un lado de él al igual que el resto de los niños "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no nos seguiste?

Jamie se percató del rostro de asombro de Jack y luego miró hacia el interior de la cafetería en un intento de encontrar algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Pero todo parecía como un local común y corriente.

"Hay que entrar" dijo repentinamente el espíritu

"¿Qué?" se quejó Caleb "Pero si íbamos a ir a los videojuegos"

"Tenemos- tengo que entrar"

Los niños se miraron entre ellos algo preocupados. Hasta el momento, no habían visto a Jack tan serio en algo, ni siquiera estaba así de serio con todo el asunto de Pitch.

Al final, todos entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron. Jack quedó de pie y continuaba mirando a Hiccup. Parecía que estaba enfermo, pues no podía dejar de estornudar, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa a Jack. Cuando Hiccup se enfermaba, era todo un reto cuidarlo porque nunca se estaba quieto.

Luego de unos momentos, el resto de los amigos del castaño llegaron y se sentaron con él. Su Hiccup siempre quiso estar rodeado de amigos, riendo y divirtiéndose con ellos, y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

La mesera -que era Astrid- les tomó su orden que consistió en pasteles y chocolate caliente. Y mientras los niños comían, hablaban entre ellos y se preguntaban qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Jack. ¿Por qué repentinamente se mostraba serio y melancólico?

Jamie siguió la mirada de Jack y notó que estaba mirando fijamente la mesa en donde su tutor y los amigos de éste estaban sentados. Y entonces, los chicos de esa mesa dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos sin ningún tipo de discreción.

Jamie no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero parecía que el chico castaño delgado del grupo les estaba insistiendo en algo, mientras que el resto de los chicos negaban con la cabeza y le decían algo más.

El niño pensó en algo. Tal vez este castaño les estaba diciendo sobre Jack, y como no podían verlo, lo estaban tachando de loco. Según tenía entendido, solamente los niños que creían podían ver a los diferentes espíritus, sin embargo, la regla no se aplicaba tanto en adolescentes o adultos.

"¿Por qué esos chicos nos están mirando?" preguntó Monty algo intimidado.

"Creí que era la única en sentir sus miradas" siguió Pippa

"Tal vez son de esos chicos que se burlan de otros" dijo Claude "Somos niños, no es muy común que nosotros nos detengamos en una cafetería"

Jamie no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir comiendo su pastel de chocolate. Jack tampoco comento nada durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron sentados.

"Ya nos vamos" dijo al final Jamie hacia el espíritu "¿Vienes?"

"Yo, eh... Te alcanzo más tarde"

Una vez más, Jamie miró al castaño antes de salir de la cafetería.

Pasó el rato y Jack sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Esa sonrisa, esa risa, el movimiento de brazos que hace mientras habla, incluso ese pequeño espacio entre sus dientes frontales... todo era característico de Hiccup.

Hiccup entonces se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería, siendo seguido rápidamente por Jack.

El espíritu del invierno recordó la primera vez en que había regresado a Berk, Hiccup lo había ignorado todo el tiempo para que no creyeran que estaba loco ya que solamente él podía verlo, así que Jack no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez estaba haciendo lo mismo en este momento. Hiccup lo iba a llevar a su casa y entonces se giraría para verlo y abrazarlo, y tal vez incluso...

"¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?"

Jack se detuvo y miró a Hiccup sorprendido. La pequeña sonrisa que traía en sus labios se desvaneció por completo. De todo lo que pensó, solamente pudo decir una sola cosa:

"Si puedes verme..." susurró.

"¿Poder verte? He sentido tu incómoda mirada desde antes que entraras a la cafetería"

¿Incómoda mirada? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué le estaba hablando en la calle? A lo mejor y era su venganza por haberlo abandonado por cincuenta años y solo regresar a la hora de su muerte. Ese había sido un descaro de su parte, lo admitía.

Las personas que pasaban no tardaron en mirar a Hiccup como si estuviera demente. Antes de que Jack le dijera que no le hablara estando en el exterior, Hiccup se adelantó:

"No sé quién eres, pero por favor te pido que me dejes en paz"

Jack se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Hiccup se puso el gorro de su sudadera y continuó su camino.

_No sé quién eres._

Las lágrimas fluyeron sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. Su corazón se oprimió a tal punto que su pecho le dolió. Toda la banqueta y las ventas que estaban cerca de él -de autos o edificios- comenzaron a congelarse poco a poco. Nieve comenzó a caer y la temperatura descendió drásticamente.

_No sé quién eres._

Esas palabras continuaron resonando como si acabaran de ser dichas nuevamente. Miró hacia el cielo con ojos llenos de tristeza mezclado con enojo. La luna todavía no era visible, pero Jack podía sentir su presencia.

"¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!" gritó "¿Por qué me ilusionas en que lo voy a tener de vuelta cuando él... cuando él"

Las personas se quejaban por la baja temperatura y el viento frío. Más de una se estaba resbalando al caminar e incluso una ventada explotó de lo congelada que estaba.

Jack no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocasionando.

Y continuó llorando.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nueve**

**Visita al Polo Norte**

* * *

Jamie miró desde su ventana la densa nieve que estaba cayendo desde hace ya casi tres horas sin parar. Aún cuando estaba en el interior de su casa, tenía puestos casi tres suéteres, dos pares de calcetas, bufanda e incluso unos guantes. El clima estaba insoportable de frío.

"Parece como si no estuviera encendida la calefacción" oyó a su madre decir desde otra habitación.

Por alguna razón, cuando Jamie miraba hacia el gris cielo, sentía una tristeza interior. Este clima era triste.

"¿Dónde está Jack?" Jamie miró a Sophie igual de abrigada que él "¡Está helando!"

"¿Crees que Jack tiene algo que ver con este clima?" preguntó Jamie algo confuso.

"Duh, claro que sí" dijo ella como si fuera algo lógico.

Jamie no le quiso decir nada a su hermana cuando ella se marchó y volvió a ver hacia la ventana.

Jack había estado actuando algo extraño desde que conoció a Fishlegs. Tenía esta aura de melancolía siguiéndolo a todas partes, algo muy diferente del alegre espíritu travieso. Y hoy en esa cafetería notó que no le apartaba la vista de la mesa donde estaba su tutor, más en específico, de ese chico castaño.

Jamie podría tener diez años, pero eso no lo hacía un ignorante. Él notó perfectamente esa extraña mirada que Jack tenía. Era algo como esperanzadora combinada con dolor y remordimiento. ¿Quién será ese joven que puso a Jack esa manera?

"Esto apesta" protestó Jamie mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre sus brazos.

* * *

Jack no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía ya vagando por las calles. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado con el clima, era algo tarde para detenerlo. Esta tormenta no terminaría hasta mañana, más que nada porque no tiene muchas ganas de deshacerla.

Su corazón le dolía mucho. Hiccup estuvo frente a él, a centímetros. Su fantasía de abrazarlo y besarlo, de decirle cuánto lo amaba, había terminado con cuatro palabras.

Tan sólo de recordarlo le provocaban ganas de volver a llorar. Trescientos años que tuvo para superar la muerte del castaño y ahora que lo tenía de vuelta no podía hacer nada.

_Pero puede verme_.

Jack se detuvo a medio vuelo y aterrizó en un techo de una casa desconocida.

A pesar de que Hiccup no lo recuerda, podía verlo. Jack calculaba que estaba más o menos en la edad de dieciséis años, por lo que ya no podía considerarse como un niño para seguir siendo un creyente. ¿Acaso este era un efecto secundario de la reencarnación? ¿Será está una reencarnación después de todo?

Fishlegs se presentó con otro nombre ante Jamie pero con el mismo apellido de hace trescientos años, y lo poco que pudo leer de los labios de los chicos fue que de alguna forma, se seguían llamando igual.

Jack tenía que ir con Norte y preguntarle qué está pasando aquí. De todos los Guardianes, Norte es el que mejor conoce los secretos, también Meme pero Jack realmente no entiende sus dibujos de arena cuando se intenta comunicar.

De su sudadera, Jack sacó una de las esferas de teletransportación de Norte.

"Al Polo Norte" susurró hacia la esfera antes de tirarla.

Un portal se abrió arriba del techo y cuando Jack lo atravesó, se cerró.

Jack apareció en el centro del taller de fabricación de juguetes. Los yetis detuvieron su trabajo y miraron al joven Frost algo confusos, mientras que los duendes simplemente sonrieron como si nada y continuaron con sus desórdenes.

"Hey Phil" saludó Jack al yeti que mejor conoce "Necesito ver a Norte urgentemente"

Phil lo miró algo desconfiado, pero luego le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera. Llegando a la oficina de Norte, Jack entró sin abrir la puerta y rompió una escultura de hielo que el mismo Norte había hecho.

"¡Qué te he dicho de entrar sin avisar!" dijo Norte algo molesto por lo ocurrido.

Santa Claus se dio cuenta entonces que Phil no estaba solo y que en realidad fue Jack quien abrió la puerta. Ese pequeño gesto de molestia desapareció de inmediato al ver al Espíritu de Invierno y Norte sonrió enormemente.

"¡Jack!" exclamó mientras se levantaba y abrazaba al otro "¡Es bueno verte!"

"Norte- me estás... no respiro..."

Norte dejó a Jack y el chico dio un bocado de aire. Phil se marchó para dejarlos solos.

"Siento lo de tu escultura"

"Nah, no te preocupes por eso" Norte volvió a sentarse en su silla "¿Ponche?"

"No gracias"

" Tooth y Bunny -sobre todo Bunny- están enojados por tu escapada" dijo Norte risueño "Pero sabía que no podrías resistirte a..." Cuando Norte notó el rostro serio de Jack, dejó a un lado toda sus risas y él también se puso serio. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Jack se mordió el labio inferior.

Nunca antes ha hablado de Hiccup con alguien. Tal vez esto iba a ser algo más difícil de lo que pensaba.

"Fui a Burgess a ver a Jamie" comenzó Jack a explicar "Era sólo una visita rápida, ya sabes, para ponerme al día con Jamie y los demás chicos. Pero luego..."

Jack guardó silencio.

Norte pudo ver ese tipo de lucha interna que el joven Guardián estaba teniendo, así que no lo presionó en continuar.

"V-vi a alguien que no creí volver a ver" dijo finalmente

"¿A quién?"

Jack miró hacia el suelo.

"A mi primer creyente" susurró.

"¿Jamie? Pero no dijiste que-"

"Jamie no es mi primer creyente" interrumpió Jack a Norte "Hace un poco más de trescientos años, setenta y cinco años después de mi existencia, conocí a un joven vikingo que creía en mí"

Norte lucía confundido ante esta revelación.

"¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?"

"Bueno, sucede que él- nosotros..." Jack se sonrojó sin darse cuenta.

Santa Claus lo supo inmediatamente.

"Se enamoraron"

El sonrojo de Jack se incrementó de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Todos los espíritus sabían que enamorarse de un mortal estaba sumamente prohibido e incluso había algunos que hacían burla sobre esto, sobre todo Cupido y eso que es el espíritu del amor.

"No tienes de que avergonzarte, Jack" habló Norte y Jack lo miró a los ojos. Norte no lo estaba juzgando en lo absoluto y eso lo hacía sentir seguro "Pero si dices que este chico lo conociste hace tanto tiempo y lo acabas de volver a ver, ¿quiere decir que es una reencarnación?"

Jack simplemente asintió. Norte se llevó una mano a su barbilla y lucía pensativo. La reencarnación era posible, todos lo sabían pero nunca antes se habían topado con alguna persona reencarnada.

"Y no sólo él, sus amigos de aquellos años también estaban en Burgess"

"Interesante"

"Hay... algo más. Hiccup puede verme" Norte asumió que _Hiccup_ se trataba del creyente de Jack "Pero no me recuerda"

Ah, ahora Norte entendía mejor por qué Jack tenía una triste mirada.

"¿Qué edad tiene?"

"N-no lo sé, luce como de dieciséis"

"¿Y puede verte pero no lo recuerda?"

Nuevamente, Jack asintió.

"¿Por qué sucede esto? ¿Por qué Hiccup está vivo de nuevo pero no puede recordarme?"

"Trescientos años es mucho tiempo, chico" dijo Norte con algo de compasión "Las reencarnaciones no siempre apuntan a que vuelven a ser la misma persona que fueron antes"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que este chico, uh, Hiccup, luce como aquel que tú amaste pero no necesariamente es el mismo" explicó Norte "Míralo de esta forma. Toothiana debe tener los dientes de el Hiccup de hace trescientos años, con todos sus recuerdos de aquella época. Ahora debe de tener los dientes de el chico de este tiempo, y sus recuerdos no son los mimos que antes, tiene nuevos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

El corazón de norte casi se parte al ver el rostro lleno de dolor de Jack.

"Cómo no lo pensé antes" masculló Jack mientras se tapaba la mitad de su cara con una de sus manos "Por supuesto que tiene nuevas memorias"

Norte quiso ir a abrazarlo, pero no sabía si eso era lo correcto ahora.

"Pero..." Jack alzó la cabeza al oírlo hablar de nuevo "Si ese chico pudo verte, tal vez su alma te recuerda"

"¿No acabas de decir qué...?"

"Las reencarnaciones son complicadas" Norte soltó una risilla "De acuerdo a las leyendas, el alma es la esencia de la reencarnación. Y aunque no se tenga las memorias de tu vida pasada, tu alma retiene lo importante que fue para ti. Algunos humanos lo llaman deja vu o algo parecido. Y se dice también que es gracias a eso que hay personas que logran recordar sus vidas pasadas."

Jack comenzó a confundirse, pero eso le dio una pequeña esperanza.

"Él me vio" susurró Jack "Si él me vio, su alma sí me recuerda"

"Así es" concordó Norte "Fuiste importante para él Jack, tal vez sea posible que logres hacer que él te recuerde"

Jack se quedó quieto y luego voló hacia Norte. Aún cuando el hombre estaba sentado, Jack le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias"

Norte sonrió de lado.

"No hay de qué"

"Voy a tomar una de tus esferas"

"Como si no lo hubieras hecho ya sin mi permiso"

Jack se rió un poco.

"Pero Norte, ¿no me vas a detener?"

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Norte ladeando su cabeza

"Un amor entre humano y espíritu no es aceptable"

"Bueno, aunque te lo dijera no me habrías caso" se burló Norte "Además, no soy la mejor persona para prohibírtelo"

"¿A no?"

"Esa ya es otra historia. Ahora, ve con Phil para que te de una esfera"

Norte acompañó a Jack hasta la puerta y nuevamente Jack lo abrazó.

Cuando Jack se marchó, Norte suspiró. Él conocía perfectamente por lo que Jack estaba pasando y al igual que el espíritu del Invierno, lo ha mantenido en secreto por muchos, muchos años.

"Señora Claus" masculló Norte antes de volver a trabajar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo diez**

**Y tú eres un idiota**

* * *

**_Dio un suspiro lleno de deseo. Amaba ese escalofrío que le daba al sentir aquella mano fría recorriendo con delicadeza su espalda. A pesar de que él es una persona fría -literal- lograba derretirlo. _**

**_"Te amo" le susurró a su oído._**

**_Era increíble que una frase tuviera tanto poder. _**

_**"Hasta la eternidad" le contestó mientras apartaba un mechón blanco de su cara para después besarlo "Jack..."**_

"Hiccup, ya es hora de levantarse"

Hiccup se quejó con pesadez y se cubrió todo su cuerpo con la colcha que estaba usando.

Su madre, Valka Haddock, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y rió ante la insistencia de su hijo en continuar en su cama. Ella le quitó la colcha de su cuerpo y el chico gruñó

"Vamos, hijo. Ya te dejé dormir lo suficiente"

Hiccup abrió sus ojos con flojera y dio un bostezo cuando se medio incorporó en su cama.

"Buenos días, mamá"

"Buenos días" Valka abrió las cortinas de la ventana y lo único que podía verse era la blanca nieve cubriendo todo a su alrededor. De alguna forma el cielo gris le daba un aspecto triste a tan hermoso paisaje "¿Quién es Jack, cariño?"

"¿Quién?" dijo Hiccup confundido y somnoliento aún.

"Jack" repitió ella tranquilamente "Dijiste ese nombre antes de despertar"

Hiccup se quedó mirando hacia la pared y luego se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé"

Cuando se levantó de su cama, fragmentos del sueño que tuvo inundaron su mente. Él estaba con otra persona en un momento íntimo, besándose con pasión que incluso podía sentir su propio corazón acelerarse como si lo estuviera viviendo en este momento. Su rostro se sonrojó notablemente y cubrió su boca con su mano.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" su mamá lo miró con preocupación. Valka se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su frente "No parece que tu fiebre regresara"

"Estoy bien, mamá" dijo Hiccup apartando su mano de su boca

Valka le sonrió.

"Tienes que comer algo y tomar tu medicina. Tu papá me dijo que me asegurara de que esta vez no le dieras tu comida a Toothless"

Hiccup asintió. Valka salió de su habitación y él se quedó mirando hacia la ventana.

El día de ayer no fue su día.

Primero que nada estaba enfermo, odiaba que siempre que haya un cambio de clima es de ley que él se enferme. Luego estaba el tipo de cabello blanco acosándolo con la mirada durante su estancia en la cafetería, y sus amigos diciéndoles que no lo ven y que básicamente estaba tan drogado con sus medicinas que estaba alucinando. Después, la tormenta de nieve lo tomó por sorpresa antes de llegar a su casa y justo cuando entró, su gripa se había complicado a tal punto de casi desmayarse en la sala, suerte que su padre logró atraparlo antes de que se hubiera estampado contra el suelo.

Esperaba que hoy fuera un día mejor.

Una vez ya estando cambiado, traía puesta su sudadera verde favorita y un pantalón de mezclilla con botas color café, Hiccup fue hasta el comedor y un plato de avena ya lo estaba esperando junto con dos panes tostados.

Honestamente no tenía hambre, así que se la pasó moviendo la cuchara dentro del plato de avena de un lado para el otro.

Por alguna razón comenzó a pensar en el chico de cabello blanco. Hiccup había aparentado indiferencia, pero logró ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza luego de haberle dicho que no lo conocía. Pero por más que pensara no tenía ningún recuerdo de él, estaba seguro que nunca lo había visto antes. ¿Sería uno de los niños que lo molestaban en la primaria?

Aún así Hiccup no entendía por qué le estaba dando vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué pensar en ese chico lo hacía sentir tan extraño?

"Hiccup" Valka lo llamó con delicadeza al ver que no ha comido nada "Al menos intenta comer un pan tostado"

Cuando se enferma, lo último que quiere es comer algo. Odiaba con todo su ser que fuera tan débil cuando se venía un frío, era como si el frío lo odiara.

Forzadamente, Hiccup terminó comiéndose un pan.

"Mamá, ¿en dónde están los anuarios escolares?" le preguntó luego de haberse tomado su pastilla.

"Creo que están en el sótano" Valka estaba lavando los platos sucios del desayuno cuando le contestó "¿Crees que ese tal Jack con el que soñaste fue un compañero tuyo?"

"No lo sé. No estoy ni siquiera seguro si soñé con él" Hiccup no recuerda a la persona con la que soñó, no estaba seguro si se trataba de hombre o mujer "Pero voy a ver a quién encuentro"

Hiccup fue hacia el sótano de su casa y comenzó a buscar entre todas las cajas sus anuarios escolares, que era lo último que quería ver luego de haber sido víctima del acoso escolar en la niñez no era muy grato tener que recordarlos.

"Esto será divertido" dijo sarcásticamente.

Valka bajó al sótano dos horas después para llevarle un té a su hijo. Encontró a Hiccup acostado en el frío piso con un anuario abierto sobre su cara.

"Levántate de ahí, te vas a enfermar más"

Hiccup tomó el anuario de su cara y se incorporó.

"Encontré veinte personas llamas Jack en todos los anuarios" le dijo a su madre con un tono fastidiado "De los cuales dieciocho ni siquiera estaban en mi generación, otro era un maestro y el último era un chico de otro grupo que entró tarde al quinto año y ni siquiera lo terminó, lo que me hace preguntar ¿por qué decidieron incluirlo como quiera?"

Valka dio una suave risa y le extendió la taza de té a su hijo.

"¿Y alguno de ellos es quien buscabas?"

"No" respondió antes de dar un sorbo.

Algo en su interior le decía que todos estos 'Jack' no eran los indicados.

"¿Te molesta si voy con los chicos a la cafetería?"

"Siempre y cuando prometas regresar antes de las ocho, no queremos que te vuelvas a encontrar con otra sorpresiva tormenta"

Hiccup asintió.

Más tarde ya se encontraba caminando en dirección a la cafetería donde Astrid trabaja. Traía puesto un gorro de tela color verde con una bufanda del mismo y una chaqueta de color café. Antes de que llegara a la cafetería, notó que el chico de ayer estaba en la entrada. Inconscientemente tragó saliva.

"_Tal vez sino le pongo atención no me diga nada"_

Hiccup pasó a un lado de él y tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no mirarlo, pues él pudo sentir su mirada. Una vez adentro en la cafetería, se acercó con sus amigos.

"¿Dónde está Fishlegs?" preguntó Hiccup cuando se sentó.

"Dijo que tenía que ir con el tal Jamie a darle tutorías otra vez" le respondió Ruffnut

"¿No has visto a ningún amigo imaginario hoy, Hiccup?" le preguntó Snotlout con cierta burla "Porque Tuffnut dice que creyó ver a un duende"

"¡Se los juro!" gritó el gemelo "Estaba en mi cuarto merodeando por ahí y luego atravesó la pared"

"Estoy segura que se trataba de una rata. Tienes tu habitación hecha un asco que lo más probable es que tengas una plaga" dijo su gemela con disgusto

"Apoyo a Ruffnut" comentó Hiccup "Es más lógico que se trate de una rata a un duende"

"Pero ayer insistías en que había un tipo albino que te miraba"

"Deja ya el tema, Snotlout"

De reojo, Hiccup notó que el joven albino estaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

"_¿Eso que trae ahí es un palo?_"

"¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Hiccup?"

Hiccup parpadeó varias veces al ver una mano frente a él.

"Lo siento, no presté atención a lo que decías Tuffnut"

El joven rubio suspiró.

"Te estás comportando igual que cuando éramos niños" dijo Snotlout mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Ausente del mundo salvo el tuyo"

"Que frase tan filosófica dijiste" comentó Hiccup en tono de burla "Hasta pusiste a Tuffnut a pensar"

Entre tanto, el gemelo continuaba repitiendo la última frase de Snotlout

"¿Cómo alguien puede estar ausente del mundo pero no del suyo? ¿Qué no se supone que todos vivimos en el mismo mundo?" siguió Tuffnut

Snotlout chocó su mano contra su cara.

"¿Cómo pasaste primer año de primaria?

"Es un gran misterio" dijo Ruffnut mientras comía un trozo de pastel "Pero volviendo al tema, ¿quieres decir entonces que Hiccup ha estado loco desde niño?"

Snotlout sonrió satisfecho y Hiccup solamente gruñó.

"Era más raro que ahora. Siempre que caía nieve -aparte de enfermarse-, Hiccup corría hacia la ventana más cercana y se la pasaba horas mirando hacia afuera, diciendo 'ya viene, ya viene' una y otra vez como si se tratara de Santa. "

Los gemelos comenzaron a reírse mientras Hiccup se mostró sonrojado de la vergüenza. Justo entonces Astrid se acercó a ellos.

"Dejen de fastidiarlo" dijo ella al verlos a todos "¿Quieres algo, Hiccup?"

"Quiero que la tierra me trague"

"Lo siento, este lugar solo sirve comida y café, no hace milagros" Astrid le sonrió y luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Está demás decir que en ese momento Jack abrió sus ojos azules lo más que pudo llenos de sorpresa.

Poco a poco las ventanas comenzaron a congelarse hasta el punto en que tronaron debido al frío. Todas las personas en el lugar dieron un leve grito de sorpresa ante este suceso. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido debido a esto.

La temperatura comenzó a bajar cada vez más y nuevamente comenzó a nevar. Hiccup estornudó y cubrió más su cuello con su bufanda. Entre el alboroto por las ventanas, Hiccup vio al chico albino. Él tenía ojos llorosos y una expresión llena de tristeza, peor que la del día de ayer.

"¿Por qué...?"

"¡Ay!"

Hiccup apartó su vista del chico al oír la queja de Astrid. Ella, junto con otros meseros, fueron a recoger los trozos de vidrio y parecía que ella se acababa de cortar con uno. Hiccup se acercó a Astrid y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

"No es grave, Hiccup" sonrió Astrid "Esto me pasa por querer tomar los trozos grandes con las manos"

Hiccup le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

"Hay que ponerte algo en la mano"

Al final, la cafetería tuvo que cerrar debido a este incidente. El clima cada vez estaba más frío, era normal que la ciudad tuviera climas fríos pero esto era exagerado. Aún cuando los chicos querían seguir afuera, todos decidieron mejor regresar a sus casas.

Hiccup acompañó a Astrid a la suya. Iban tomados de las manos y platicando, pero Hiccup sabía que el chico albino los estaba siguiendo. Y como aparentemente nadie más que él podía verlo, no quiso hacer ningún comentario.

"Hasta mañana entonces" sonrió Hiccup cuando llegaron a la casa de ella.

"Hasta mañana"

Ambos se besaron. Escarcha comenzó a cubrir la reja y el buzón de la casa de Astrid.

"Mira" exclamó Astrid señalando su buzón "Está tan frío que se está congelando rápidamente. Mejor vete de una vez, no quiero que te enfermes más"

Hiccup asintió y se despidieron. La casa de Astrid estaba a dos calles de la suya.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre ya le tenía preparado un té de manzanilla y el chico rápidamente lo tomó para entrar en calor. Saludó a su padre y luego se comer un poco, se fue a su habitación. Se cambió por sus pijamas de invierno, tomó un comic y se sentó en su cama para leerlo.

"¡No lo puedo creer!"

"¡Dioses!" Hiccup soltó la historieta y dio un brinco lleno de sorpresa al oír una voz ajena. El castaño vio con la boca abierta al albino en su habitación. ¡¿Estaba volando?! "¡¿Cómo entraste a mi cuarto?!" fue lo primero que le preguntó

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" continuaba Jack diciendo desesperado.

"¿De qué me estás hablando?" insistía Hiccup. Por alguna razón no se sentía tan alterado como se supone que debería estar por tener a un extraño en su cuarto. Estaba sorprendido de verlo, sí, pero algo le decía que no iba a hacerle daño.

Jack entonces aterrizó cerca de la cama y acercó su rostro al de Hiccup, quedando a centímetros. Hiccup entonces vio sus brillantes ojos azules y no pudo evitar pensar que eran preciosos.

"Tú me dijiste que me amarías hasta la eternidad" acusó Jack mientras y el castaño abrió sus ojos con sorpresa "Y déjame decirte que la eternidad es... ¡eterna! Eso incluye en esta vida o en otra"

Jack apartó su rostro del de él y Henry se giró en dirección a la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama y comenzó a darse de golpes en la cabeza contra dicho mueble.

"Me he vuelto lo al fin" decía entre golpe y golpe "Mis amigos tenían razón, tanta medicina me hizo daño"

"Te vas a lastimar"

Cuando iba a volver a golpearse, unas heladas manos tomaron su cabeza y la alzaron. Hiccup volvió a ver esos hermosos ojos color azul, definitivamente eran los ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto, incluso más que los de Astrid...

No.

Quitó las manos de su cara y se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

"¡No te me acerques!" le dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su cama y tomaba un espada de la _Guerra de las Galaxias _que estaba recargada en la pared "No sé quién demonios eres, ni como entraste aquí o por qué demonios estabas volando. Si no me he vuelto loco aún, te pido de la manera más amable que te vayas de aquí"

Jack pensó que Hiccup se veía ridículamente tierno intentando amenazarlo con esa espada falsa de juguete, y se hubiera reído, de verdad que sí, pero sus palabras lo hirieron.

Aún cuando Norte le dijo que lo más probable es que su alma lo recuerde, dolía oírlo decir que no sabía quién era.

Henry notó el triste rostro herido del joven volador. No entendía por qué su corazón se oprimía al verlo de ese modo.

"Tu nombre" dijo el muchacho mortal mientras baja su espada y la recargaba en la pared "Al menos... dime tu nombre"

"Jack" comentó en un susurro triste

Hiccup aguantó la respiración.

"Lo siento, no te oí" dijo como modo de confirmación.

Jack frunció un poco su cara y volvió a elevarse, yendo a quedar a nuevamente frente a Hiccup.

"¡Me llamo Jack Frost!" gritó "¡Y tú eres un idiota!"

Sin más, el espíritu del invierno se terminó marchando de ahí, atravesando la ventana del cuarto de Henry.

"Sí, me he vuelto loco"


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo once**

**Corazón roto**

* * *

Jack sentía que su corazón iba a romperse del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Era cruel el destino, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

En esta vida, Hiccup y Astrid están juntos, justo como siempre se lo decía hace trescientos años. A pesar del dolor Jack sonrió tristemente y estaba aguantando sus lágrimas. ¿De qué se quejaba? Él fue quien dejó a Hiccup en primer lugar y este era su castigo, él tenía todo el derecho de tener una familia y una relación con otro ser humano.

Inconscientemente, Jack había llegado a la casa de Jamie. Ya era algo tarde así que tal vez Fishlegs ya había terminado con las tutorías. Jack abrió la ventana del cuarto del niño y entró. Una fina capa de escarcha estaba cubriendo el piso que Jack estaba tocando al igual que a los objetos que estaban a su alrededor.

Debía de calmarse si no quería que una tormenta como la del día de Pascua del año 63 se repitiera, aunque aquella tormenta la había provocado por diversión. Dio respiros profundos para poder recobrar la compostura, pero entre más respiraba más dolor sentía. La nevada continuaba pero al menos la escarcha en el cuarto de Jamie había desaparecido.

En ese momento Jamie entró a su cuarto y su primera acción fue abrazarse a sí mismo.

"¡Está helado!" se quejó el niño.

Jamie vio a Jack y antes de que le hablara, notó la triste expresión que el espíritu tenía. Jamie arrugó su frente, fue hasta su clóset para tomar una sudadera y mientras se la ponía, Jack todavía no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

"Jack"

El mencionado levantó su cabeza y vio al niño titiritando de frío.

"Ah, perdón" se disculpó sonriendo apenado "Creí que había logrado calmarme el fío... Quiero decir, calmar el frío"

Jamie se sentó al borde de su cama frente a la ventana y se tapó con la colcha.

"Habla" dijo el niño seriamente

"¿Hablar? ¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"Jack, puede que tenga diez años pero no soy un ignorante. Algo te está sucediendo y quiero que me digas qué es" era frustrante que a veces no lo tomaran enserio debido a su edad, pero Jamie estaba determinado a saber qué era lo que estaba pasando "¿Acaso Pitch regresó?"

"¿Qué? No, no, no" dijo rápidamente Jack y volvió a sonreír pero ahora de manera forzada "Pitch no tiene nada que ver con esto"

"¿Los Guardianes están en peligro?"

"Los Guardianes tampoco tienen que ver aquí"

"¿Entonces qué es?" continuaba insistiendo el niño

"De verdad que no es nada"

La frustración de Jamie seguía aumentando.

"A menos que tengas un remedio para un corazón roto, no creo que puedas hacer mucho"

Jack se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó su boca muy tarde mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. Jamie se quedó algo sorprendido por oírlo, de todas las cosas que se imaginó, esta no era una de ellas.

"¿Un corazón roto?"

"O-olvida lo que dije" rió penosamente Jack

Jamie se quedó mirándolo y un clic hizo en su cabeza.

"¿Se trata acaso del chico de la cafetería?"

"¡¿Qué?!" se burló Jack falsamente y muy mal actuado "¿Q-qué chico d-de la cafetería? ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo Jamie? Recuerda que solo unos cuantos niños pueden verme"

Definitivamente había dado en el blanco.

"Jack" Jamie mostró una expresión ofendida "Entramos a la cafetería ayer porque tú querías, dijiste que tenías que entrar. No apartabas la mirada de la mesa donde Fishlegs estaba y los que estaban ahí nos volteaban a ver para después hablar con el chico castaño que estaba con ellos. Estoy casi seguro de que era a él a quien mirabas y que él te podía mirar"

"Jamie..."

"'¿Es por él que tienes el corazón roto?"

La inocencia de los niños era asombrosa, pues Jamie no parecía tener repulsión alguna por saber que ambos eran chicos. Aún así, Jack se estaba comenzando a desesperar

"Jamie..." volvió a decir con un tono más peligroso

"Si realmente te gusta este chico, ¿por qué no acudes a Cupido? Dijiste que también era real y como esto tiene que ver con el amor, tal vez-"

"¡No me recuerda!" gritó finalmente Jack. Aún cuando Jamie no sabía nada de lo que estaba hablando, el espíritu del invierno no podía soportar más tener estos sentimientos dentro de él y Jamie parecía medio entender esto por lo que el niño guardó silencio y dejó que Jack hablara "¡Él no me recuerda! ¡Hiccup no tiene idea de quién soy y ahora está con alguien más!" aquellas lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo comenzaron a salir finalmente ante cada palabra que decía "¿Quién soy yo para interponerme en su felicidad? ¡Yo lo abandoné hace mucho! Esto... esto es lo que merezco"

Jamie se quitó la colcha y se levantó para abrazar a Jack, quien al sentir su contactó sollozó aún más y correspondió el abrazo del niño. Jamie nunca creyó posible que vería a Jack llorar, después de todo él era el espíritu más alegre y que siempre llevaba consigo la diversión a donde sea que fuera, que tonto de su parte en creer que él no tenía preocupaciones o problemas.

En este momento, Jamie se decidió a que ayudaría a Jack en lo que pudiera.

* * *

Hiccup se pasó toda la noche mirando el techo y pensando en todo y en nada. Leyó en internet todos los efectos secundarios de las medicinas que había y estaba tomando por su gripa y ninguna decía que iba a tener alucinaciones de ver a jóvenes albinos volar y traspasar ventanas. Como la nieve seguía cayendo toda esta semana no tuvo clases, así que no tenía ningún apuro por levantarse todavía.

Otra cosa que había mantenido a Hiccup despierto era recordar el rostro de tristeza _Jack _-cómo se había presentado el chico-, ¿por qué se sentía extraño al pensar en eso? Era como si su interior le estuviera diciendo que no quería verlo triste. De hecho, pensó por un momento que debió haberlo abrazado y decirle que todo estaba bien. ¿Y qué con el nombre de Jack Frost? ¿No se suponía que ese era el nombre de una leyenda o algo así?

Tomó su colcha y se cubrió la cabeza con ella. ¿Por qué diablos pensó en eso?

"¡Henry!" oyó el grito de su padre "Más vale que ya estés despierto"

El castaño se fijó en su reloj digital que ya eran las diez de la mañana. A pesar de que no había dormido nada, la noche pasó muy rápido.

"¡Henry!"

"¡Ya estoy despierto!" gritó él cuando volvió a oír a su padre. Genial, cuando su papá lo llamaba por su nombre en lugar de su apodo significaba problemas.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina con todo y pijamas.

Stoick Haddock, un hombre robusto y pelirrojo, estaba leyendo el periódico en la mesa con una taza de café a un lado y un plato con tres huevos y salchichas del otro lado.

"Buenos días, hijo" saludó el hombre

"¿Qué hice ahora?" fue lo primero que dijo Hiccup y se sentó a un lado.

"No te has tomado tu medicina, ya casi es la hora"

Hiccup rodó discretamente sus ojos. Su papá se preocupaba mucho por él. Valka le sonrió a su hijo y le sirvió un huevo y una salchicha.

"¿Jugo?" le preguntó ella.

"Por favor"

Sin tanto apetito, Hiccup partió parte de la salchicha y la comió. Los viernes era cuando su padre iba tarde al trabajo y era por eso que ahora debía esforzarse en comer si no quería oír un sermón sobre cómo es que necesita comer más y que aún cuando tiene dieciséis años necesita los nutrientes necesarios y demás cosas.

"Tu madre me contó que estás buscando a un tal Jack"

Hiccup se atragantó con el jugo.

"S-sí..." dijo el chico nerviosamente "No importa ya"

Continuó comiendo lentamente. Luego de terminar con fuerza su desayuno y de tomarse su pastilla, los tres siguieron sentados platicando de trivialidades familiares. Fue entonces que Hiccup recordó las palabras de Snotlout.

"¿Ustedes recuerdan cuando yo era niño y siempre me emocionaba cada vez que comenzaba a nevar?" le preguntó a sus padres algo nervioso.

Stoick y Valka se miraron y luego se rieron.

"Cómo olvidarlo" comentó su madre sonriendo "Te veías muy tierno cada vez que tus ojos se iluminaban cuando veías la nieve, aún cuando luego te enfermabas"

"¿Y por qué mi emoción cuando nevaba?"

"Bueno, no estamos muy seguros pero decías que ya iba a venir" dijo Stoick

"¿Quién?"

"Nunca nos lo dijiste" siguió Valka con calma "Dejaste de emocionarte como a los siete u ocho años"

"Pero tengo que decir que luego ponías un rostro triste cuando no llegaba a quién tu esperabas. Creemos que tal vez se trataba de algún amigo imaginario"

Hiccup comenzó a recordar esos momentos. Era cierto que cada vez que nevaba su corazón latía con mucha emoción y todavía era fecha que continuaba pasando eso, y no entendía muy bien la razón; también recuerda sentir esa decepción cuando Jack no llegaba...

El castaño aguantó la respiración por un momento y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Estás bien, Henry?" le preguntó Stoick al verlo así.

"S-sí, sí. Creí, uh, sentir que iba a vomitar pero fue falsa alarma. Nada de qué preocuparse"

Al final, Stoick se terminó por ir al trabajo e Hiccup ayudó a su mamá en ciertos quehaceres del hogar. Y mientras limpiaba, la mente del chico continuaba trabajando. ¿Cómo es que ahora sabía que a quien estaba esperando se trataba de Jack? ¿Quién diablos era Jack y por qué ahora parece tener un impacto en su vida?

"Cariño, creo que ya quedó más que limpio ese cuadro"

Hiccup se dio cuenta que seguía tallando un cuadro con una foto de él a sus cinco años.

"Henry, creo que Toothless quiere salir a dar un paseo"

Con todo esto, Hiccup ya no se acordaba de su mascota. Toothless era su hibrido lobo-perro de color negro, considerado para los ajenos como un peligro cuando en realidad era todo un chiflado y consentido que jamás lastimaría a nadie. El castaño salió al patio trasero donde Toothless lo recibió con una gran tacleada.

"Ya, ya. Lo siento amigo" dijo Hiccup mientras le ponía la correa.

Cuando Hiccup salió por la puerta del patio de atrás, vio a un niño de pie en la entrada de su casa y parecía que apenas iba a tocar.

"Um, ¿te puedo ayudar?" preguntó Hiccup.

El niño dio un grito emocionado cuando vio a Toothless y corrió hasta ellos.

"¿Muerde?" preguntó curioso.

"Para nada, puedes tocarlo"

El pequeño comenzó a mimar a Toothless y el lobo-perro se dejó querer. Luego de unos momentos, el niño miró a Hiccup.

"Hola, mi nombre es Jamie Bennet" se presentó el niño "Quiero hablar contigo"


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doce**

**Él me dejó**

* * *

De algún modo, Hiccup había terminado en el parque con Jamie acompañándolo. Toothless estaba suelto ya que no había muchas personas alrededor, y el perro corría de un lado hacia otro sin alejarse tanto de ellos jugando con la nieve.

Hiccup y Jamie estaban sentados en una banca separados de extremo a extremo. Hiccup no entendía por qué el niño lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo, tenía la sensación de que iba a regañarlo o algo parecido, lo cual era ridículo puesto que se acababan de conocer hace menos de una hora.

"¿Dé qué quieres hablar exactamente?" preguntó Hiccup finalmente

Durante el trayecto hacia el parque, Jamie no dijo nada sobre lo que sea que le tuviera que decir. El niño simplemente le hizo preguntas sobre Toothless e Hiccup estaba seguro que Jamie no quería hablar de Toothless.

"Puedes verlo" dijo Jamie como respuesta

"¿Qué puedo ver?" comentó Hiccup confuso

"Puedes verlo" repitió Jamie. El niño miró a Hiccup directo a los ojos y el mayor tragó saliva inconscientemente "A él"

¿De quién estaba hablando? La mirada seria de Jamie le hizo entender que él no estaba jugando y que de algún modo Hiccup debía saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

"Niño, no sé de quién..." Hiccup jadeó ante la realización "Espera, ¿puedes ver al albino también?"

"Su nombre es Jack"

Hiccup sonrió al saber que después de todo no estaba loco y que la medicina no le había afectado el cerebro, ¡sabía que alguien más podía ver a ese chico! Pero esto conllevaba a una pregunta que Hiccup se había estado haciendo últimamente.

"¿Quién es Jack exactamente?" le preguntó Hiccup "¿Por qué no todas las personas lo pueden ver? ¿Cómo es que puede atravesar cosas?"

...

_¿Por qué me hace sentir tan extraño?_

Jamie suspiró, el niño estaba esperando este tipo de preguntas.

"Jack es un espíritu, ya sabes, Jack Frost. Él es un Guardián que se dedica a cuidar de los niños junto con Santa Claus, el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua y Meme"

Hiccup entreabrió un poco su boca por unos momentos, después se puso de pie y pus sus manos alrededor de su boca.

"¡Toothless!" gritó "¡Ven amigo!"

El perro híbrido llegó rápidamente al llamado de Hiccup y se sentó frente a él. Hiccup se rió al verlo cubierto de nieve de la cara y con la lengua hacia fuera y a un lado. Tomó la correa y se la puso.

"Vámonos"

Jamie se puso de pie cuando Hiccup comenzó a caminar y rápidamente lo siguió.

"No me crees"

"Por supuesto que no te creo, niño" dijo Hiccup molesto y ofendido "¿Santa Claus? ¿Hada de los Dientes? Quiero decir, ¿realmente esperas que crea todos esos cuentos?"

Hiccup continuo caminando más rápido y Jamie se esforzaba para poder seguirle el paso.

"Sé que suena algo loco, pero no te estoy mintiendo"

"Apuesto que todo esto es una broma de Snotlout, ¿no es así? ¿Cuánto te pagó mi primo para que inventaras todo esto?"

"¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!" siguió insistiendo Jamie "Jack es real"

"Oh, claro que es real. Está realmente loco como para haberse unido a esta broma de mal gusto. Pero dime, ¿cómo hicieron ese efecto para que atravesara la pared de mi casa y a las personas? Estoy intrigado por eso"

Jamie comenzaba a enojarse por la terquedad de Hiccup. ¿Por qué se les hace difícil a los adolescentes de creer en algo que no tiene una explicación? ¿Por qué se empeñan en buscarle lógica a algo que naturalmente no lo tiene pero eso no significaba que no fuera real?

"Tú lastimaste a Jack"

Hiccup se detuvo y Toothless igual. Entre lo que el perro miraba a su alrededor y olía las plantas, Hiccup miró a Jamie.

"¿Yo lo lastimé?"

"Sí, lo hiciste. Jack normalmente es muy alegre y despreocupado" continuó Jamie diciendo sin realmente pensar "Ahora no deja de tener esa expresión triste y melancólica. Es por eso que no deja de caer nieve"

"¿Ahora me vas a decir que él controla la nieve?"

"¡Es Jack Frost! ¡Por supuesto que controla la nieve!"

"Esto es ridículo"

Hiccup volvió a andar y Jamie lo volvió a seguir.

"Tienes que hablar con él"

"No voy a hablar con nadie. Por favor, deja de seguirme"

Como le había dicho a Jamie que Toothless no lastimaría a nadie, estaba seguro que el niño no le iba a creer si le decía que dejaría que Toothless se le fuera encima. Lo único que conseguiría Jamie sería quedar todo babeado pero nada grave.

"Lo lastimaste" volvió a decir Jamie "Es tu deber arreglar las cosas"

"¿Es mi deber, dices?" Hiccup otra vez se detuvo y se giró para ver a Jamie con un rostro molesto "¡Él me dejó a mí!"

Jamie se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos y su mirada reflejaba sorpresa y confusión. Hiccup, entre tanto, se quedó pensando unos momentos en lo que acababa de decir.

"¿Qué...?" dijo él mismo confuso.

Sin importarle Jamie, Hiccup salió corriendo se ahí y aunque Jamie le gritó, Hiccup no se detuvo.

Tan pronto como llegó a su casa, dejó a Toothless en el patio trasero y se fue directo a su recámara sin siquiera saludar a su mamá . Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda.

¿Por qué diría algo cómo eso? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se estaba oprimiendo al pensar esas palabras que no tenían significado para él? ¿O sí las tenía?

"Quiero llorar" dijo en un susurro "¿Por qué quiero llorar?"

Cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. Leyó el mensaje de Astrid sobre verse más tarde con el resto de los chicos y por alguna razón eso fue el detonante para que comenzara a llorar.

Hiccup no entendía por qué las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, simplemente no podía controlar el llanto.

¿Por qué pensar en Astrid ahora lo hacía sentirse mal? ¿Por qué siquiera piensa que estar con ella ahora está mal?

"Lo siento"

Hiccup volvió a dar un brinco cuando oyó la voz masculina llena de dolor.

Jack estaba nuevamente en su habitación, con la capucha de su suéter sobre su cabeza y con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento y tristeza.

Ahora, Hiccup no se sorprendió por su visita. En realidad, Hiccup se puso de pie y se acercó a él, lo tomó delicadamente de las mejillas y lo miró directamente a sus ojos azules helados.

"¿Te conozco?" le preguntó tranquilamente sin dejar de llorar.

Con cierta duda, Jack puso una de sus frías manos sobre las de Hiccup y la apretó un poco.

"Es más complicado de lo que piensas"

Hiccup iba a decir otra cosa cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

Y la realidad regresó a su mente.

Hiccup apartó la mano de Jack de la suya e incluso quitó sus manos del rostro del otro. Sintió sus mejillas rojas de la pena que estaba sintiendo.

Ignorando a Jack, tomó su teléfono y contestó

"Astrid"

Jack sintió una punzada en su corazón al oír ese nombre. Él nunca tuvo nada en contra de la rubia hace años, en realidad le caía muy bien aunque la chica nunca logró verlo.

"Sí, um, no me siento muy bien" continuó Hiccup diciendo "No, no. No es necesario que vengas a verme. Tú, uh, ve con los demás, diviértanse... Sí, yo también te quiero"

Cuando Hiccup colgó, Jack ya no estaba en su habitación.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo trece**

**No el único**

* * *

Jamie estaba comiendo su sopa incómodamente porque Jack lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. Obviamente su mamá no notaba eso y se limitaba a preguntarle qué era lo que tenía o si la comida no era de su agrado, a lo que Jamie le contestaba que no era nada importante. Su hermana Sophie, mientras tanto, estaba sonriendo de manera burlona por el modo en que Jack lo miraba sin saber realmente por qué el espíritu estaba enojado.

Jamie no podía seguir comiendo de esta forma, así que dejó su sopa a medio terminar y se retiró a su habitación. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta y se dio la media vuelta, se topó con el rostro de Jack a centímetros del suyo.

"¡Ah" exclamó Jamie con sorpresa y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la puerta.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" preguntó Jack molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

"No sé de qué me hablas" mintió Jamie con ojos inocentes y se encaminó hacia su cama.

Jamie tomó una historieta y pretendió leerla. Su plan hubiera funcionado de no ser que la historieta estaba de cabeza.

"Me preguntaste sobre Hiccup... sobre _este _Hiccup por supuesta curiosidad" dijo Jack mientras daba pasos al aire "Yo te creí. Pero luego te vi seguir a Hiccup con esa bestia de mascota que tiene y no pasó ni una hora cuando él regresó molesto a su casa"

"Espera, ¿cómo supiste que fui a su casa?"

Las mejillas de Jack se sonrojaron.

"¿Lo estás acosando acaso?"preguntó acusadoramente Jamie dejando a un lado la historieta.

"C-claro que no" Jack se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró al niño seriamente "Jamie, no intentes cambiar de tema. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

Jamie suspiró con tristeza.

"Nada. No me dio la oportunidad"

Aunque Jack estaba enojado, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que Jamie le dijera algo sobre él, lo que sea que demostrara un mínimo reconocimiento hacia su persona.

"Pero hubo algo que si dijo"

Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron con curiosidad cuando oyó a Jamie"

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Que tú lo dejaste"

Jack entreabrió su boca y sus ojos se abrieron todavía más.

"Él parecía haberse sorprendido de sí mismo por haber dicho eso, pero cuando lo dijo lucía herido" siguió Jamie.

Jack se puso abruptamente de pie y envolvió a Jamie en un abrazo asfixiante.

"¡Gracias!"

Sin ningún otro aviso, Jack salió del cuarto por la ventana.

La noche ya había llegado a Burgess y como había estado nevando últimamente, la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve y fina escarcha. Uno podía decir que el paisaje era hermoso.

Jack volaba libremente con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada dibujada en sus labios. Puede que no haya sido de la forma que él hubiese querido, pero Jamie le acababa de confirmar que el alma de Hiccup realmente lo recuerda aunque él personalmente no lo haga. Lo triste aquí es que su alma debe estar realmente molesta con él por haberlo dejado por casi cincuenta años. Pero lo importante aquí era que lo recordaba, luego buscaría un modo de compensarlo.

Se estaba dirigiendo otra vez a la casa de Hiccup. No iba a huir esta vez por temor a enfrentarse a su relación con Astrid, porque cuando Jack Frost volvió a ver a ese par de ojos verdes luego de trescientos años, supo que tenía una segunda oportunidad de volver a amar y esta vez no iba a arruinarla.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la presencia que ya tenía tiempo siguiéndolo.

Cuando aterrizó en el techo de la casa de Hiccup, mientras pensaba cómo entrar a la casa sin sobresaltarlo, alguien lo tomó por detrás y lo jaló hacia el suelo.

Jack y quien fuera que lo tomó estaban cayendo hacia un hoyo en el suelo, y cuando lo atravesaron, el hoyo se cerró y dejó una flor en el lugar donde estaba.

El espíritu del invierno sintió su corazón acelerado cuando llegó a otro lugar completamente diferente y ya lo habían soltado.

"¡Pero qué...!"

"Qué tal, _mate" _

Lentamente, Jack se giró al oír el acento australiano de a quien Jack amaba fastidiar.

"Uh, qué tal Conejo"

El Conejo de Pascua tenía sus patas cruzadas y su rostro no era muy alegre que digamos. A un lado de él estaba Toothiana igual que Conejo, Meme simplemente estaba mirando hacia el techo y Santa Claus lucía algo nervioso.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Jack

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Enserio?" repitió Conejo con cierta ofensa "Te vas sin decirnos nada y huyes de tus responsabilidades, ¿y eso es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?"

"Lo sé y lo siento, pero tengo asuntos que tratar y les juro que este no es el mejor momento para estar de Guardián y..."

"Jack, no puedes simplemente desaparecer cuando quieras" dijo Toothiana con reproche "Eres un Guardián y nosotros no decimos cuándo o cuándo no es el mejor momento para serlo"

Meme simplemente asintió y comenzó a hacer diferentes signos con arena y ninguno logró entender exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

"Lo sé" volvió a decir Jack agachando su mirada.

Una cosa que decirle a Norte sobre Hiccup, pues Jack confiaba en el gran hombre por su personalidad y la reputación que tiene entre los espíritus. Y aunque Conejo, Toothiana y Meme son sus amigos, no quería que nadie más supiera de Hiccup porque temía sus reacciones.

"¿Y bien?" continuó Conejo "¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer que es más importante que ser un Guardián?"

Jack apretó su cayado y un poco de escarcha comenzó a esparcirse por el suelo que estaba tocando. Norte se dio cuenta de esto y se abrió paso entre todos.

"Vamos, no hay que ser tan duros con Jack" dijo con una voz extremadamente risueña y relajada "Todavía se tiene que acostumbrar a todo esto. Recuerden que Jack era un espíritu libre"

"No te pongas de su lado, Norte" regañó el Hada de los Dientes "Jack tiene que aprender a respetar nuestras reglas y a sobrellevar sus responsabilidades"

"Como si nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos tomado unas vacaciones"

Entre lo que Norte, Toothiana y Conejo discutían, Meme fue el único que se percató de todo el hielo que Jack estaba creando y eso no era normal, pues Frost tiene un buen control sobre sus poderes.

Por más señas que Meme hacía, nadie lo podía ver.

Jack, entre tanto, tenía su cabeza hecha un lío. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Norte estaba dando la cara por él y eso no era justo, ya no era ningún espíritu de cien años a quien cuidar.

¿Pero realmente valía la pena exponer la relación que sostuvo con Hiccup? ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a las posibles burlas de sus compañeros?

_"Hey Jack" un Hiccup de diecisiete años estaba acostado a un lado de él, sus preciosos ojos esmeralda miraban directamente a los suyos. El castaño tenía una suave sonrisa que solamente él podía dar "Te amo hasta la eternidad"_

"Me encontré con la reencarnación de mi antigua pareja" gritó Jack provocando que todos guardaran silencio.

Norte le hizo señas de que no dijera nada más mientras que Toothiana, Conejo y Meme lo miraban muy confundidos e impresionados.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que Conejo pudo decir.

"Su nombre es Hiccup y es un humano" continuo Jack hablando sin darle importancia a que fuera un humano y de que fuera un hombre "Él fue un vikingo a quien conocí hace más de trescientos años y de quién me enamoré. Él murió y ahora lo volví a encontrar en la ciudad de Burgess"

Toothiana miró de inmediato a Norte.

"¿Tú sabías?" le cuestionó.

"Bueno..." Norte se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza y lucía atrapado "Tal vez"

"¡Norte!" exclamó Toothiana con ofensa "Nos debiste haber dicho de inmediato"

"Yo le dije que no lo hiciera" intervino Jack "Ya sé que está mal visto entre los espíritus que nos enamoremos de un humano, pero Hiccup es..."

"Diferente, no hay nadie como él, es único y te ama" dijo Conejo como si fuera un mantra.

Jack se sorprendió por el modo en que lo dijo, pues esperaba que él principalmente fuera quien se riera de él. Sin embargo, Conejo lo estaba mirando de un modo serio y para nada burlón.

"Lo sabemos, _mate_." continuó Conejo "Tan sólo pregúntale al grandote de aquí"

Todos los ojos se posaron en Norte, cuya expresión de felicidad y despreocupación fue reemplazada por una melancólica y triste.

"Hay mucho de qué hablar, Jack" dijo Norte casi con tristeza "No eres el único que se enamoró de un humano"


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo catorce**

**Duele**

* * *

Hiccup estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba situado en la ventana. Tenía sus rodillas cerca de su pecho, sus brazos estaban recargadas en éstas y tenía una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Se encontraba mirando el cielo gris y veía la nieve caer con calma. Desde que despertó se ha sentido extraño. Sentía un raro vacío en su interior que no podía explicar, no podía culpar ya a su gripa, pues ya casi no se encontraba enfermo y no parecía ser un síntoma de empeoramiento

Y todo esto comenzó a suceder gracias a Jack.

Inconscientemente Hiccup apretó la taza en sus manos. Cuando tomó ayer las mejillas de Jack entre sus manos sintió un revoloteo en su estómago. Su frío contacto le resultó familiar y no sabía por qué. Sin embargo, eso no era motivo de disgusto, por el contrario, cuando Jack puso su mano sobre la suya se alegró por unos momentos.

Su celular sonó y lo abrió.

Un mensaje de Astrid.

_Te eché de menos ayer en los bolos. Hicimos un nuevo amigo, su nombre es Eret._

"Eret hijo de Eret"

Henry rodó sus ojos para sí mismo.

A veces le nacía ponerle apodos o llamar de cierta forma a algunas personas. Por ejemplo, a su padre Stoick le decía Stoick el Vasto, si bien su padre era un hombre muy grande no era tampoco tan vasto. A Spencer le puso Snotlout, a Fitzgerald le puso Fishlegs, Madison y Michael son Ruffnut y Tuffnut.

Ni él lo entendía a veces y a las personas no parece molestarse

_Lo siento, no me siento bien._

Envió el mensaje y cerró de nuevo su teléfono.

Tenía que volver a hablar con Jack.

Tenía que aclarar las cosas.

* * *

"¿Te enamoraste de un humano?" le preguntó Jack a Norte.

Todos los Guardianes estaban sentados en la oficina de Santa Claus. El gran hombre se encontraba en medio de todos, su alegre expresión era ahora una llena de melancolía y un poco de tristeza.

"Durante mis primeros cien años como Santa Claus me encontré con una mujer con el corazón más puro de todos" comenzó a relatar Norte tranquilamente "A pesar de ser una adulta joven, ella logró verme"

Norte entonces comenzó a sonreír con ternura

"Resultó ser una de mis más grandes admiradoras de mi trabajo. Amaba mucho a los niños y todo lo que horneaba era digno de degustar"

A cada palabra, Jack respiraba cada vez más profundo.

"Fue inevitable no enamorarnos" Norte se puso de pie y caminó hacia la gran ventana detrás de su escritorio, dándole la espalda a todos "Y así como tú, lo mantuve en secreto y por un momento todo parecía perfecto entre nosotros"

Por los rostros de Bunny, Tooth y Meme, algo no había terminado bien en esa relación y Frost tenía miedo de preguntar.

"La prohibición de la relación entre humanos y espíritus no es por ser malos, Jack" dijo suavemente Toothiana "Es para evitar que futuros espíritus resulten lastimados como Norte"

"¿Lastimados?"

"Creo que ya sabes bien a lo que se refiere, chico" Norte se dio la vuelta y lo miró directamente a los ojos "Los humanos envejecen"

Jack tragó saliva.

"Yo... yo dejé a Hiccup cuando tenía treinta y tres años" Jack se llevó una mano a su rostro y sonrió con amargura "Todo porque le encontré una cana y entré en pánico."

"Yo me quedé con Mary hasta el final. Y déjame decirte que fue lo más duro en toda mi inmortal vida"

"Los humanos no sólo envejecen y ya, _mate,_ tienen sus complicaciones también"

"Ellos se enferman Jack, ellos sufren al paso de los años y empeoran" siguió Toothiana

"No quiero oír nada más" Jack se levanto también y ahora se tallaba el cabello con una mano

"Tienes que entender que lo hacemos por tu propio bien, Jack"

"Cállense, por favor"

"_Mate_, tienes que dejar ir al chico"

Todo el suelo fue cubierto con una capa de escarcha y en las paredes comenzó a crecer hielo. Toothiana y Meme volaron y Bunny se trepó arriba del escritorio. Hacía mucho, mucho frío.

"Jack..." Norte fue quien se acercó a él.

"Yo sólo... y sólo..."

De los ojos azules de Jack caían lágrimas sin control.

Jack sabía perfectamente todo lo que le estaban diciendo, pues por esa misma razón dejó a Hiccup en primer lugar. Pero...

"Sólo quiero amarlo" susurró tristemente "No fue mi plan enamorarme de él, sólo pasó"

"Lo sé" Norte puso una mano sobre su hombro "El amor a veces daña más"

"No es justo"

"Jack, luego de la muerte de Mary caí en depresión"

El espíritu de Invierno miró a Norte a pesar de continuar llorando.

"Por poco y no había navidad ese año. Estaba tan herido que olvidé mi razón existencia y eso casi provoca que desaparezca"

"¿Qué?"

"Si un espíritu pierde su propósito, pueden suceder dos cosas" explicó Toothiana "O te conviertes en algo como Pitch, o desapareces"

Jack sonrió con ironía y luego se rió secamente.

"¿Es enserio? ¿Esas son nuestras únicas opciones?"

"Te decimos esto para que no cometas mi error Jack" continuó Norte "Más no es para detenerte"

"¿No?" Bunny bajó del escritorio y se puso entre ambos "¿En qué piensas, Norte?"

Santa Claus puso ahora ambas manos sobre los hombros de Jack.

"Eres un gran espíritu, Jack. Sobreviviste trescientos años sin ningún creyente Jack, lograste vencer a Pitch y a hacer que niños creyeran en ti. Además, Hiccup reencarnó, esa debe ser una señal. Y sé que de alguna manera, podrás resolver esto"

Los otros tres espíritus se miraron confusos entre ellos.

"Norte, no creo que sea buena idea que..."

"Tooth, es verdad que este amor duele. Pero al mismo tiempo es maravilloso"

Nadie salvo Norte entendía eso, Jack lo acababa de comprender. El chico se limpió las lágrimas.

"Lo voy a intentar" dijo Jack con firmeza.

Norte sonrió.

"Ve por él"

Y Jack dejó el Polo Norte para ir directo a la casa de Hiccup.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo quince**

**Alma**

* * *

Jack había utilizado una de las esferas de Norte para poder llegar a Burgess en segundos, pero cuando se encontró frente a la casa de Hiccup toda aquella valentía y determinación estaba desapareciendo. Sintió su boca seca. Jack dijo que iba a intentarlo ¿pero qué era exactamente lo que intentaría? Todo este asunto de la reencarnación es un terreno desconocido. No sabía en realidad a lo que se estaba metiendo.

¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Y si Hiccup no lo quiere volver a ver?

"¿Te vas a quedar afuera toda la noche?"

Jack alzó su fría mirada hacia el origen de esa voz. Hiccup tenía la ventana abierta de su habitación, recargado sobre el marco de la ventana, haciendo que la fría brisa rosara sus mejillas y vio directo a los ojos azules de Jack sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Dio la casualidad de que Hiccup se había asomado para cerrar la cortina de la ventana y fue entonces cuando vio a Jack. Iba a ignorarlo, de verdad lo pensó, pero cuando vio ese rostro problemático que tenía sintió el impulso de hablarle.

A pesar del frío que hacía, Jack sintió calor en sus mejillas en ese momento. Se estaba sonrojando sin control alguno. Y es que no podía evitarlo, porque Hiccup lucía realmente hermoso a la luz de la luna, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran con aquella intensidad que recordaba.

"¿Vas a entrar entonces?" le preguntó Hiccup nuevamente con tranquilidad "Hace frío y no sé cuánto más tendré la ventana abierta"

Jack voló entonces hacia el cuarto de Hiccup que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa y entró. Al momento en que Hiccup cerró la ventana tosió levemente.

"¿Estás enfermo?" preguntó Jack preocupado.

"Siempre estoy enfermo cuando hace frío" dijo Hiccup aspirando fuertemente su nariz "Es como si el frío me odiara"

"Eso no es cierto" comentó Jack rápidamente "Sé que el frío no te odia"

"Mira, estoy intentando no alterarme por verte volar hasta mi cuarto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, así que por favor no digas cosas más extrañas"

Henry se subió a su cama y juntó sus dos piernas hacia su pecho, cruzando sus brazos al rededor de sus rodillas.

Y ahí estaban los dos juntos justo como ambos lo querían.

¿Ahora qué hacían?

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar y prefirieron entonces mirarse el uno al otro. Hiccup no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosos que eran los ojos azules de Jack, que lucían más resplandecientes que los de Astrid. Y ahora que lo miraba con más calma, notó también lo joven que era y lo apuesto también.

Con ese último pensamiento, Hiccup aclaró su garganta.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Henry finalmente.

"Ya te lo dije. Me llamo Jack Frost"

"Como la leyenda, ¿no?"

A Jack le lastimó que Hiccup lo reconociera por su cuento, pero se limitó a asentir.

"Me llamo Henry Haddock"

"¿Henry?" repitió Jack confuso

"Todos me llaman Hiccup porque por alguna razón que no comprendo es como prefiero que me llamen"

Era una costumbre extraña que tenía de darles apodos a sus amigos e incluso a él mismo. Era como si sus nombres no les quedara.

"Es... porque ese era tu nombre" dijo el espíritu del invierno con cuidado.

Hiccup abrió un poco sus ojos.

"¿Cómo?"

Jack cerró sus ojos con frustración. Esto va a ser difícil.

"Sabes que, eso no me importa" volvió a decir Hiccup "Lo que quiero saber en este momento es ¿por qué soy el único que te puedo ver de mis amigos?"

"Es porque no creen en mí. Para que puedan ver a un espíritu tienen que creer en éste"

"¿Quieres decir que ese niño Jamie tenía razón? ¿Santa Claus y el Hada de los Dientes existen?"

"Sí"

Hiccup se pasó una mano por su cabello. Jack notó que lucía problemático.

"No te ofendas pero yo no creo en ti. Nunca lo hice."

Jack sintió cómo su impalpable corazón acababa de dolerle terriblemente y apretó el cayado fuertemente entre su mano. Hace trescientos años, Hiccup le dijo firmemente que creía en él, convirtiéndose así en su primer creyente. Y ahora...

Hiccup notó cómo ese rostro problemático volvía a ser dibujado en Jack. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior y acercó más sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo. ¿Por qué verlo así de triste lo hacía sentir un poco mal?

"Si dices que sólo los creyentes pueden ver a los espíritus, ¿por qué puedo verte entonces?

Honestamente, Jack se había la misma pregunta.

"Pero hay todavía algo más de lo que quiero hablar" continuó Hiccup "¿Por qué siento la necesidad de darte un golpe en la cara, gritarte cualquier cosa y... besarte"

Hiccup se sonrojó levemente. Nunca ha sido un chico atrevido que dijera ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera se lo decía a Astrid, pero sentía que este no era un momento en donde se pueda restringir todo lo que pensara. Este era el momento de resolver esto.

Jack, por el otro lado, había ampliado sus ojos azules y se quedó sin habla. A como lo estaba razonando, el alma de Hiccup tenía todo que ver en esta situación. Desde el hecho de que pudiera verlo a pesar de no creer en su existencia, hasta esos sentimientos de golpearlo y besarlo.

Esta era su única oportunidad.

"¿Y bien?" insistió Hiccup "'¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto?"

Jack tragó saliva.

"Eso es porque... La razón es que..." Jack no sabía por dónde empezar.

El espíritu del Invierno se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza y lució un poco incómodo. Se acercó de tal modo que quedara sentado en la cama frente a Hiccup, que cuando sintió el frío que emanaba naturalmente del cuerpo de Jack, estornudó.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Hiccup aspirando profundamente.

"Hiccup, lo que estoy a punto de contarte es algo... difícil de creer. Pensarás que estoy loco"

"Yo soy el loco por siquiera considerar en creer lo que dices, así que no te apures"

"Tienes que mantener tu mente abierta"

"Entendido. Dime lo que sea que me tengas que decir de una vez"

"Prométeme que no te asustarás"

"Jack..." dijo Hiccup comenzando a sonar desesperado.

Jack respiró profundamente.

"Tú y yo fuimos amantes hace más de trescientos años. Te abandoné cuando cumpliste treinta y tres porque en ese momento me di cuenta que tu ibas a envejecer y yo, y tenía miedo de salir lastimado que terminé lastimándote a ti. Pasaron como cincuenta años cuando decidí volver a buscarte y ese día resultó ser el día de tu muerte, y aún así me dijiste que continuabas amándome porque esa fue nuestra promesa: amarnos hasta la eternidad"

Listo. Ahí estaba. La explicación menos delicada que Jack pudo haber dado.

Hiccup se había quedado con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos.

**Tú me dijiste que me amarías hasta la eternidad.** **Y déjame decirte que la eternidad es... ¡eterna! Eso incluye en esta vida o en otra. **Eso fue lo que Jack le gritó la primera vez que estuvo en su habitación.

Hiccup fue cerrando la boca y comenzó a curvear una sonrisa. Y comenzó a reírse como un loco. Tanta era su risa que se hizo hacia un lado y se cayó de su cama.

"Henry, ¿estás bien?" oyeron la voz de su mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Estoy-estoy..." Hiccup se medio incorporó apoyándose en su cama e intentaba controlar su risa y respiración "Estoy bien. Es que encontré una historia en internet que se me hizo graciosísima"

Valka no dijo nada más y se pudo oír sus pasos alejándose de la habitación de Hiccup.

Hiccup había dejado de reírse pero continuaba teniendo una sonrisa extraña. Volvió a subirse a su cama y se talló su cara.

"No me crees" declaró Jack herido.

En esta vida o en la otra, Hiccup hacía ese mismo gesto cuando no le creía a alguien.

"¿Acaso te oíste?" le preguntó Hiccup sonando ofendido "Es lo más estúpido que-"

El castaño se mordió la lengua.

Una cosa era que iba a mantener la mente abierta a lo que sea que Jack le dijera, pero esto era ridículo. ¿Amantes hace trescientos años? Era imposible, Jack no podía ser si acaso uno o dos años mayor que él. Además, en todo caso ¿qué época era esa a la que se refería en primer lugar? ¿La época vikinga?

"Me hiciste reír, así que seré bueno y te voy a dar la oportunidad de decirme la verdad"

"Te estoy diciendo la verdad" dijo Jack arrugando un poco su rostro "¿Qué es lo que esperabas oír?"

"¡Lo que sea!" dijo Hiccup desesperado "Lo que sea tiene más sentido que lo que acabas de decirme. No esperas realmente que me crea ese cuento ¿o sí?"

Cuando Hiccup notó esa extraña mirada rogante que Jack puso, jadeó levemente.

"Ay no... Realmente creíste que me iba a creer ese cuento tuyo"

"Una parte de mí estaba esperanzada que recordaras"

"¿Recordar qué? No hay nada que recordar"

Había mucho que recordar, en realidad. Jack deseaba que Hiccup recordara su primer beso, su primera cita... su primera noche juntos. Todos esos recuerdos que el espíritu atesoraba en lo más profundo de ser, deseaba que Hiccup pudiera recordarlos.

"Una cosa si te digo, fuiste un imbécil por dejarme solo porque estaba envejeciendo"

Jack parpadeó varias veces y miró sorprendido a Hiccup. Por el otro lado, Hiccup lucía de la misma forma por sus propias palabas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jack confuso.

"Lo siento" se apresuró Hiccup en decir "A veces digo cosas que no tienen mucho sentido, no te emociones"

Jack tomó entonces el rostro de Hiccup entre sus heladas manos, obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos. Las mejillas de Hiccup se sonrojaron intensamente y se puso nervioso.

"¿Jack?"

El albino no esperó por más tiempo y lo besó.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo dieciséis**

**Descontrol**

* * *

Normalmente, cuando a uno lo besan inesperadamente, tendemos a reaccionar de manera alterada y apartamos de nosotros a aquella persona que nos besa. ¿Entonces por qué Hiccup no apartaba a Jack?

A pesar del poco contacto que sus labios estaban teniendo, Hiccup sintió el frío emerger de los de Jack. Era un beso delicado y un poco torpe, como si Jack, a pesar de haber sido quien inició este beso, tuviera miedo. Podía sentir las heladas manos de Jack temblar mientras continuaba sosteniendo sus mejillas.

Poco a poco, Jack fue separándose de él y luego juntó sus frentes. Hiccup no se atrevió a hacer ningún tipo de movimiento.

"Por trescientos años, creí haberte perdido" susurró Jack atrayendo más el rostro de Hiccup hacia él "Ahora sé que tengo una segunda oportunidad"

Finalmente, Hiccup alzó sus manos y las puso sobre las Jack. Por unos momentos, el espíritu del invierno sintió su impalpable corazón lleno de alegría pensando que tal vez Hiccup finalmente lo estaba recordando. Sin embargo, lo que Hiccup hizo realmente fue quitar las manos de Jack de su rostro.

Henry estaba sonrojado, Jack no sabía si se debía al momento que acaban de pasar o tal vez se estaba volviendo a enfermar. El castaño mantenía la mirada hacia abajo y luego lo soltó y cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda.

Lo que Jack no sabía era que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Hiccup quería estar molesto, quería estarle gritando a este joven que realmente no conoce que no tenía ningún derecho de besarlo, que no quería volver a verlo en su vida y que lo dejara en paz. Eso era lo que él quería, pero una gran parte de él deseaba que se volvieran a besar, esa parte le decía que debía abrazar a Jack y no soltarlo por temor a que se volviera a marchar. ¿Cuándo se fue en primer lugar? ¿Por qué sentía un miedo de que lo dejara? ¿Por qué quería decir palabras que estaba totalmente seguro que no eran de él?

"¿Quién eres?" fue lo que Hiccup dijo "De verdad, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que me estás haciendo?"

Hiccup tiene una estable y buena relación sentimental con Astrid, su mejor amiga desde la escuela secundaria. Ella era de fuerte carácter así como comprensiva, y ambos se querían mucho. Él no estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo todo por...

Jack se mostró en apuros cuando vio que Hiccup estaba llorando. Una lágrima tras otra brotaban de sus ojos sin control alguno, provocando que volviera a cubrir su boca pero ahora con ambas manos para contener los sollozos que querían escaparse.

"Lo siento" dijo Jack con arrepentimiento "N-no pensé... no creí que te ibas a poner de esta manera"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo el castaño molesto.

Hiccup rezaba que nadie en su casa lo estuviera escuchando.

"Esto es... esto no tiene sentido. Tú estás loco. Clamas ser un amante mío de hace más de trescientos años cuando yo sólo tengo dieciséis. No creo una sola palabra tuya y aún así... aún así"

Aún así lo hace sentir de un modo que ni él mismo puede explicar. Sentimientos complicados y contradictorios. Lentamente, Jack se volvió a acercar a él, tomó las manos de Hiccup entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos hasta juntarlas totalmente.

Esa sensación fría derretía a Hiccup. Henry cerró sus ojos y provocando que las lágrimas deslizaran.

Dejó de estar en su habitación y ahora se encontraba en una habitación que lucía antigua pero bien conservada, en donde había dos personas juntas compartiendo la única cama que había y lo único que podía escucharse eran las pequeñas risitas juguetonas que emanaba de ellos. Era un ambiente tranquilo y lleno de amor.

**_"Te amo" _**

"¿Me amabas?" preguntó Hiccup abriendo sus ojos y regresando a la realidad. No podía encontrarle lógica esa extraña visión -_¿recuerdo?- _que acababa de tener. Estas eran esas palabras que hasta ahora estaba conteniendo pero que ya no podía más, si no decía algo sentía que iba a explotar.

"Lo hice. Aún lo hago"

"Me dejaste "Hiccup apretó sus manos entre las de Jack. "Me dejaste solo y con el corazón roto"

Jack estuvo a punto de contestar algo cuando volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

Y como si ese hubiera sido el sonido para traer de vuelta a la realidad a Hiccup, éste rápidamente apartó las manos de las de Jack y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

"Henry" oyó la voz de su padre "¿Todavía estás despierto?"

Hiccup no se movió ni dijo nada. Si su papá no oía ningún ruido, asumía que ya estaba dormido y no entraba a su habitación. Ahora sí miraba a Jack, el pálido rostro del albino lucía problemático, como si no supiera qué era lo que iba a suceder. Así debe de ser, Jack no se imagina lo que está a punto de pasar.

Oyó los pasos de Stoick alejarse y fue entonces cuando Hiccup dio un leve gruñido.

"Vete" le dijo secamente.

Jack abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

"Creí..."

"Quiero que te vayas" continuó Hiccup sin darle oportunidad de hablar "No me gusta cómo me haces sentir ni entiendo lo que me haces decir. No sé por qué dije lo del corazón roto y esas cosas, ni quiero saber la razón. Sólo... vete"

Ninguno de los dos se percato que la nieve estaba volviendo a caer y con más intensidad ahora.

"Hiccup"

"¡Largo de aquí!" gritó enfurecido.

Jack no esperó por nada más y se marchó atravesando la ventana.

Sus padres entraron luego de unos momentos y cuestionaron si se encontraba bien, a lo que él argumentó que estaba teniendo un sueño y que habló dormido. Cuando se volvió a quedar solo, Henry se sentó en su cama y volvió a llorar.

La cabeza le estaba doliendo terriblemente y no sabía si era por tanto llorar o por otra cosa, era como si alguien le estuviera apretando la cabeza. Ese... recuerdo lo atontó un poco. Sentía su cuerpo como gelatina y cuando se dejó caer en su cama todo le dio vueltas.

"¡Mamá!" alcanzó a gritar antes de hacerse a un lado y vomitar.

* * *

A pesar de la hora que era, Jamie todavía estaba despierto esperando por Jack. Que Jack se marchara luego de decirle un gracias que no entendía lo dejó con la duda. Primero se molesta porque fue a ver a ese chico castaño y luego de da las gracias. ¿Quién lo entendía?

Jamie miró por la ventana y jadeó un poco al ver la tormenta de nieve no pronosticada que estaba.

"Oh no" susurró el niño preocupado.

Jack una vez le dijo que cuando las tormentas se salían de control ocurrían por dos razones: la primera, la naturaleza propia lo generaba siempre y cuando él no estuviera cerca del lugar de la tormenta; la segunda, cuando él estaba en el lugar de la tormenta era provocado por el descontrol de sus emociones y sentimientos.

Algo malo debió de haber pasado que Jack no podía controlarse emocionalmente.

Era tarde y con esta tormenta no podía ir a buscarlo, y aunque pudiera no sabría por dónde empezar. No tenía idea a dónde había ido.

Jamie deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Jack estuviera bien.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo diecisiete **

**Amarte por la eternidad**

* * *

Burgess se vio envuelta en una de sus peores tormentas de nieve en toda la historia. No dejó de caer nieve en toda la noche, llegando a estar a más de veinte centímetros de espesor. Algunas partes de la ciudad tuvieron problemas con el drenaje, ya que las tuberías se congelaron; otros no pudieron salir de sus hogares debido a la cantidad exagerada que había de nieve que había, ni siquiera los niños podían salir a disfrutar de otro día nevado.

La nieve no era lo único, la temperatura descendió drásticamente que los calentadores no eran suficientes.

"Por Dios" exclamó la madre de Jamie. La mujer traía puesto todo lo que pudo encontrar de suéteres, bufandas, gorros y guantes a pesar de que estaba en su propia casa "Esta tormenta no estaba pronosticada"

Jamie miraba por la ventana de la sala y lo único que veía era blanco. No había ni una sola persona ni animal afuera y tampoco había señal de Jack.

"Jamie" le susurró su hermanita algo preocupada "¿Crees que Jack tenga algo que ver?"

Jamie estaba seguro que así debía ser. ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió con Hiccup?

* * *

En la casa Haddock, ambos padres estaban preocupados por su hijo. Aunque lo digan jugando, Henry tiene el peor sistema inmunológico del mundo. No puede hacer tantito frío cuando él ya está enfermo, y justo en esta terrible tormenta su hijo había vuelto a caer enfermo cuando se acababa de recuperar de su gripe. Pero era la primera vez que su hijo vomitaba debido a estos malestares que le daban por el frío.

Ni Stoick ni Valka podían salir a buscar a un médico o llevarlo a un hospital, en primer lugar porque no querían arriesgar a sacar a su hijo al terrible frio que estaba haciendo y que además la nieve no permitía el paso de vehículos.

En estos momentos, Henry estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación. Valka lo tapó con tres cobijas y tenía un pañuelo frío sobre su cabeza. Henry tenía fiebre y dolores de cabeza terribles, a veces deliraba y decía cosas incoherentes, como que su perro Toothless era un dragón.

"Valka, tienes que comer algo" le dijo su marido suavemente.

Ella no se había apartado de su lado temiendo que algo fuese a suceder mientras ella no estuviera cerca. Con cuidado, Stoick la guió hasta la cocina dejando a Henry solo en la habitación con su perro. Stoick sabía bien que no podían hacer nada más en este momento. Le echó un último vistazo a la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta, Henry no ha despertado desde hace dos horas.

Ambos padres rogaron que las cosas no se complicaran más.

* * *

Henry Haddock estaba sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas en un lugar extraño, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí ni cómo fue que llegó. El lugar lucía oscuro y rústico, por no decir algo viejo. Todo estaba hecho de madera, había escudos como adornos así como hachas y lanzas.

Él nunca ha estado ahí y sin embargo, el lugar luce familiar.

"_Tú sabes qué lugar es este" _

Henry se sobresaltó un poco cuando oyó esa voz. Sintió que alguien estaba sentado detrás de él, probablemente en la misma posición incluso. Quien quiera que fuera, era más chico que él y tenían sus espaldas juntas.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" le cuestionó Henry sin voltearlo a ver

_"Porque soy tu. Porque tú eres yo" _

Henry no se atrevió a moverse todavía y le prestó atención a aquella voz. ¡Esa era su voz de joven! Antes de que la pubertad llegará a él, Henry sonaba de ese modo. El castaño tragó saliva nervioso.

"¿A sí?" dijo Henry intentando sonar de lo más trivial "Pues... realmente no recuerdo este lugar"

"_Crecimos aquí. Este fue nuestro hogar hasta el día que morimos" _

¿Morir? Pero si él apenas tenía dieciséis años, es ilógico pensar que...

**_...Pasaron como cincuenta años cuando decidí volver a buscarte y ese día resultó ser el día de tu muerte... _**

No podía ser cierto.

**_"_**_Éste también fue el lugar donde me le confesé, dónde me armé de valor para besarlo, dónde él aceptó mis sentimientos... Donde lo vi por última vez" _

Henry apretó sus dientes.

Esto tenía que ser una broma de su mente. Él se enfermó de nuevo, estaba seguro de recordar haber vomitado a la orilla de su cama. Jack... Todo lo que Jack le dijo anoche no podía ser cierto. ¡Era una locura siquiera considerarlo!

_"Lo sientes ¿verdad?" _continuó su joven yo hablando. _"Esa extraña sensación cómoda que sientes cuando Jack está cerca, sentimientos que no entiendes pero que estas cómodo con ellos"_

"Tengo una novia" dijo Henry molesto "Astrid es fabulosa y la quiero"

"_Dices querer, no amar" _Hiccup sonó tan firme y seguro que incluso hizo dudar a Henry por unos instantes "_Astrid siempre ha sido buena amiga y le tenemos un fuerte cariño y claro que la queremos. ¿Sabes por qué no puedes decirle que la amas?"_

A pesar de que ambos estaban sentados dándose la espalda, Henry negó con su cabeza.

_"Es porque le juramos amor a alguien más, en esta misma habitación" _

**_¿Y tú sabes que yo te voy a amar hasta la eternidad?_**

Henry sintió su pecho arder que le dificultaba respirar.

"Él nos dejó" susurró Henry mientras unas pocas lágrimas se le acumulaban en sus ojos. Ni él mismo entendía el significado de esas palabras "¡Él nos dejó!"

El pequeño Hiccup de catorce años cerró sus ojos verdes y dibujó una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Y aún así nunca dejamos de sentir ese amor por él" _

Lentamente, Hiccup comenzaba a desintegrase.

"_No tengas miedo en recordar" _continuó Hiccup a pesar de estar desapareciendo y se llevó una mano hacia su pecho _"No tengas miedo a aceptar estos sentimientos, eran preciados para nosotros" _

"Él nos dejó" volvió a repetir Henry llorando "...Él **_me_** dejó"

"_¿Recuerdas nuestras últimas palabras?" _

Henry también cerró sus ojos a pesar de que las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo. Él estaba muriendo en su habitación luego de tantos años, Jack estaba con él a su lado y en lugar de sentir enojo de volverlo a ver, en lugar de querer reclamarle y gritarle, Hiccup se sintió realmente feliz de volverle a ver. Porque en el fondo él sabía que Jack quería evitar ese preciso momento, porque el albino iba a continuar viviendo y él no.

"Te lo prometí ¿no?" dijo Henry mientras regulaba su respiración y abría sus ojos "Te prometí que te amaría hasta la eternidad. Sea en esta vida...

"_...o en otra" _terminó Hiccup la frase y la sonrisa triste creció _"Si quieres recordar, este lugar te puede ayudar. Te lo ruego... él fue el amor de nuestra vida, no permitas que ese último amargo encuentro elimine los demás" _

Hiccup terminó por desvanecerse.

Ese ardor en el pecho disminuyó más no desapareció. Henry se hizo hacia atrás hasta topar con el suelo. Tenía una pierna recogida hacia enfrente y la otra extendida, y su mano derecha estaba sobre su corazón.

Henry dio una suave respiración y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Risitas cómplices comenzaron a escucharse. Unas risas eran suyas, las otras eran de Jack.

**_"Te amo" _**le decía sin rodeos y sin dudarlo.

Era entonces cuando Jack sonreía ampliamente para después cargarlo y girar con él en círculos hasta que ambos caían en la cama. Las risas continuaban para proseguir a besarse.

Henry comenzó a entender por qué le podía apodos a sus amigos, comenzó a entender por qué prefería que lo llamaran Hiccup.

Así como también comenzó a entender a Jack y estos extraños sentimientos.

* * *

Jack se encontraba en un parque central de Burgess. En teoría, siendo un Espíritu, su corazón ya había dejado de palpitar en el momento en que quedó atrapado en el fondo de aquel lago hace trescientos años. ¿Y por qué dolía tanto su corazón en ese momentos? Es más, ¿por qué si quiera tenía sentimientos?

Cómo deseaba en este momento ser como Cupido, un ser sin emoción alguna porque frío él ya era y no le importaba.

A Hiccup nunca le importó que Jack le transmitiera frío en lugar de calor.

Jack sollozó.

El suelo de por sí congelado continuaba acumulando hielo a su alrededor. Todo árbol y planta que había ahí estaba lleno de escarcha, las bancas estaban congeladas así como los contenedores de basura y bebederos.

Jack estaba tan herido que no le importaba que Burgess se estuviera congelando.

Era un tonto e idiota por siquiera creer que las cosas con Hiccup iban a salir bien. Hiccup estaba en todo su derecho de odiarlo, después de todo, él lo abandonó por cincuenta años.

Jack alzó su triste mirada y vio hacia el nublado cielo y su rostro se comenzó a llenar de nieve.

"¡¿Estás contento?!" gritó mientras gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas "¡Dime! ¿¡Estás realmente contento por todo esto!?"

El Hombre de la Luna nunca le contestaba y eso frustraba más a Jack.

"¡¿Qué se supone que deba aprender de esto?! ¡Hiccup no me recuerda y aunque lo hiciera, me odia!"

Tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía a Jack, que Hiccup no lo recordase.

"Jack..."

El albino giró su cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con una cabellera castaña.


End file.
